Luna Llena
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: Remus Lupin llega a Hogwarts como nuevo profesor...¿qué siente Severus?¿Podrán resolver los malentendidos y problemas del pasado? (Cap. 8 recién subido.)
1. La llegada, según Severus

Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic. Me parece que no esta muy bien, asi que, aunque tengo mucho mas escrito, solo he pasado a limpio la primera parte, para ver si a alguien le gusta y me pide que lo continue, o me aconseja como puedo mejorarlo...si le ves alguna posibilidad de que salga bien, dimelo por favor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demas personajes de los libros son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y de la Warner, no mios. No obtengo nada de dinero por esto, ni un centavo. Al contrario, pierdo mi tiempo, que deberia emplear estudiando (Aaaagh!!), y mi paciencia... :p  
  
ODIO, MEC POSSUM CUPIENS NON ESSE, QUOD ODI  
"Odio, y no puedo dejar de desear lo que odio."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LUNA LLENA  
  
Afuera, el dia era gris y lluvioso. El ambiente dentro del despacho del director, Albus   
Dumbledore, tampoco parecia muy alegre, penso Severus Snape. En realidad, a el le   
encantaban los días de lluvia, porque sentia como si el agua se llevara todos sus odios y   
preocupaciones consigo. Preferiria estar fuera respirando el aire puro de los días   
lluviosos, aunque se mojara e hiciera frio, a estar ahí en el despacho de Dumbledore,   
sentado frente a el y sometido a la mirada de esos ojos azules que parecían leerle la   
mente...y algo mas.  
  
Faltaba un rato para que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la estacion. Habia habido una   
reunion de profesores esa mañana, donde, entre otras cosas, se habia discutido la llegada   
del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin. Muchos profesores   
no le creian de confianza, porque Lupin era un hombre lobo, pero Severus era el que mas   
insistia. Asi que aqui estaba, intentando persuadir al director de que Remus Lupin era un   
peligro, no solo por se un hombre lobo, sino tambien por su antigua amistad con Sirius   
Black, recien escapado de Azkaban.  
  
Aunque en realidad era Dumbledore el que intentaba convencer a Severus de que ya era   
hora de olvidar viejas diferencias y tal vez, decia Dumbledore con un brillo en los   
ojos que incomodaban a Severus, hacerse amigos.  
-Dejemoslo asi, Severus, simplemente respete al profesor Lupin, y haganos el favor de   
prepararle la pocion que le he pedido...si, ya se, pero usted tambien es capaz de hacerla.   
Confio en usted.- dijo Dumbledore. Le sonrio amablemente y se levanto, dando a entender   
que la discusion habia acabado.  
  
Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Dumbledore le comento:   
-Estoy seguro de que, si lo intentais, podeis hacer las paces.-  
Severus asintio y cuando estuvo fuera del despacho, hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. "Lo   
ultimo que quiero en este momento, es volver a ver a Remus Lupin", pensaba.  
Desde que se había enterado de que lo contrataban como profesor, sentia que algo se   
removia en su interior, como una pocion olvidada que alguien empezaba a calentar y   
empezaba a borbotear, lentamente.  
Ultimamente recordaba cosas que hubiera preferido seguir olvidando. Viejos sentimientos   
salian a la superficie, se le aceleraba el pulso, tenia un nudo en el estomago...apretando   
los puños, intento deshacerse de esos recuerdos. Se reprocho a si mismo por haber   
conservado, sin saberlo, sentimientos tan viejos que tanto dolor y problemas le habian   
traido.   
Pese a todos sus intentos por distraerse, pronto se encontro inmerso en los   
recuerdos, acordandose como habia empezado todo...  
  
Hace ya mas de trece años que habia estado estudiando en Hogwarts. El casi nunca habia   
hablado con Lupin, y cuando lo hacia era para insultarle. Sin embargo, a finales del quinto   
curso, algo, aparentemente trivial, hizo que cambiara por completo la idea que tenia de   
Lupin. Una noche, despues de cenar, Severus fue a un aula en el segundo piso a recoger   
un libro que se habia dejado olvidado. Al doblar la esquino, lo vio. Estaba solo, mirando   
por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos. La luz de la media luna le daba a su piel un   
aspecto etereo, fantasmal, y por un instante Severus penso que era un fantasma. Sin   
reconocerlo, se le quedo mirando mucho rato, hasta que el chico se volvio, notando su   
presencia, y sus miradas conectaron. Al instante Severus lo reconocio y sin saber que   
hacer, se regreso corriendo a la sala comun de Slytherin, olvidandose del libro.  
  
Se oian ruidos lejanos. Seguramente, los alumnos ya habian llegado. Volviendo al   
presente, Severus entro en el Gran comedor junto con los demas profesores. No vio a   
Lupin por ningun lado, y por un momento penso no vendria, que todo habia sido solo una   
broma de mal gusto de Dumbledore. Pero entonces distingio entre la multitud de   
ruidosos alumnos a un hombre palido, enfermizo, con una tunica viejisima y los mismos   
ojos color ambar. Aparto la mirada inmediatamente, y no miro en su direccion en mucho   
tiempo. Hace tiempo, habia creido que sus sueños podian hacerse realidad. Pero el habia   
aprendido, de la peor manera, que la realidad es muy distinta, y nunca entiende de   
justicia. De repente toda su ira y resentimiento volvieron a surgir, frescas y agudas.  
"¡Ya basta! ¡Controlate!" se dijo, y dejo de pensar en cosas que ya habian quedado atras   
en mucho tiempo.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota: ¿Lo has leido? ¿Te gusta? ¿¿No te dan ganas de vomitar?? ¡Perfecto! Escribe un Review porfa porfa porfa...  
mi vida depende de ello 


	2. La llegada, según Remus

Disclaimer: Que no, que Harry Potter y todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling...aunque si los quiere compartir, aquí estoy yo!  
  
Nota: ¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron un Review!!!!! Me hicieron mucha ilusión y me han convencido para que siga adelante con la historia. Este capítulo será un poco más largo, espero que les guste!!! Y habrá más, pronto!!! Eso es, si me dejan algun tiempo libre en el instituto, jejeje.  
  
Ah si y la frase de latín la saqué de las frases que nos ponen a veces en clase de latín, está muy bien, verdad??? Creo que explica muy bien los sentimientos de Severus en mi historia...creo.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin se despertó temprano. Mientras se desperezaba, un sentimiento de alegría le llenó por completo. Había dormido en una cama cómoda y tibia, comido bien el dia anterior, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía un trabajo estable que le gustaba.  
  
Sin embargo pronto volvió a sentir la pequeña punzada de culpa, al recordar que no le había dicho a Dumbledore toda la verdad sobre Sirius Black. "Tal vez no me merezco todo esto" pensó. Pero el director confiaba en él, y Remus no se sentía dispuesto a decepcionarlo.  
  
De camino al comedor para el desayuno se encontró con Severus Snape, que le dijo "buenos días" secamente. Remus también lo saludó, extrañado. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, Severus no le había dirigido la palabra ni una vez. Remus no estaba seguro, pero le daba la impresión de que intentaba evitarle. El primer día se había sentido algo contrariado por esta actitud, pero cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado comprendió el porqué de su actitud. Severus lo consideraba un monstruo. "Bastante comprensible", intentaba convencerse a si mismo, "porque estuve a punto de matarle".  
  
En contra de su voluntad se encontró recordando el pasado y el vacio de todos lo últimos años vagando en soledad acabó con su alegría. "Si tan sólo las cosas hubiesesn sido diferentes-" De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y se sobresaltó.  
  
-El comedor...está por aquí- Severus, con una mueca tensa en la cara, le indicó la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Ah. Si, si, claro...-respondió Remus, sintiéndose estúpido. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta por donde iba.  
  
Cuando entró en el comedor la perspectiva del desayuno y más tarde, las clases, hicieron que se olvidara del pasado. "Después de todo", se dijo, "Ésta es una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo".  
  
Semanas más tarde Remus se volvió a encontrar con Severus en un pasillo. Para su gran sorpresa, éste se detuvo a hablarle. Le sorprendió porque últimamente su relación se había vuelto algo más tensa de lo normal. La causa de esto fue el incidente del boggart, que pronto se extendió por toda la escuela y le había provocado a Severus bastantes disgustos. Cada vez que Severus veía a Remus su cara se contorsionaba de furia. Y cada vez que Remus veía a Severeus, tenía que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. Se le debía notar en los ojos porque cuando Severus lo detuvo por el pasillo, un relámapago de furia le pasó por el rostro y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablarle.  
  
-Te he preparado la poción. Tienes que venir a mi despacho si la vas a tomar, porque yo no pienso molestarme en dártela.- Dicho esto, Severus se alejó muy deprisa sin darle tiempo a Remus de responder.  
  
Después de las clases, por la tarde, Remus se dirigió al despacho de Severus. No había nadie, sólo un caldero humeante en una esquina. Remus no sabía si esperar a que viniera Severus o coger un poco de la poción, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, entró Severus.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se le quedó mirando con una expresión indefinible en el rostro, que no era odio, sino mas bien una especie de duda. Sin decir nada fue hacia el caldero, llenó un vaso con la poción y se lo dió a Remus. Humeaba y olía a plástico quemado, pero Remus, reuniendo todo su coraje, tomó un sorbo y lo escupió al instante.  
  
-¡Puaj! Sabe asqueroso.- comentó.  
  
-Con azúcar no funciona. Será mejor que te la tomes rápido y te vayas.- respondió secamente Severus, aunque todavía tenia una expresión rara en la cara.  
  
Mientras Remus se bebía la poción lo más rapidamente que podía, Severus lo miraba atentamente. Remus lo notó y lo miró, y casi se atraganta. ¿Porqué lo miraba de esa forma? Lo que vio en los ojos de Severus fue una mirada intensa, penetrante, como si...como si quisiera ver a través de su ropa. Severus tardó bastante en reaccionar, pero al fin desvió la mirada, incómodo. "Que raro está últimamente" pensó Remus, confundido. Se acabó la poción, dejó el vaso en el escritorio y se volvió para irse. –Muchas gracias- dijo.  
  
-De nada- contestó Severus, con la expresión fria e inmutable de siempre.  
  
Pero apenas se hubo alejado unos pasos, Remus oyó un fuerte ruido y un "¡Mierda!" en el despacho. Remus frunció el seño, y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Eso es todo por ahora...pero habrá más!!!  
  
Deja un review, porfa, porfa!!!!Porfaaaaaaaaaa  
  
  
  
1 


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner, no míos. No escribo esto con intención de ganar dinero ni de ofender a la autora. 

La mañana de Halloween, Severus se despertó de repente, agitado y sudoroso. Cuando se dió cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño golpeó la almohada, frustrado. Había sido tan real, tan bonito...se quedó en la cama, intentando recordar todos los detalles del sueño: una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas, sin nada más que un futón en el suelo, y estaba Remus, tan, tan...Intentó recordar su olor, su tacto, el sabor de su piel...pero fue en vano. Severus suspiró. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido unos momentos más de sueño, si tan sólo pudieran haber llegado hasta el final...aunque fuera en un miserable sueño. "Vaya –pensó Severus- hasta en los sueños me persigue la mala suerte". Todavía era muy temprano así que Severus, como no conseguía volver a dormir, se puso a pensar.

...........................................................................................................................................

             Se acordó de la primera vez que había hablado con Remus, unos meses después de su encuentro en el pasillo. 

En realidad Severus no había tenido el valor para acercarse a él y hacerle plática, pues le preocupaba mucho que sus amigos descubrieran que sentía algo (fuera lo que fuera) por otro chico, que además era de Gryffindor. Severus conocía demasiado bien a los de Slytherin. Para ellos, lo más importante eran las apariencias. No importaba lo que uno pensara o sintiera en realidad, había que estar de acuerdo con el grupo. Severus lo aprendió de la peor de las maneras y no se le olvidaría nunca.

            Severus no había tenido amigos íntimos, y tampoco le hacía falta, o eso solía decirse a si mismo. Sus asuntos eran suyos y sólo le importaban a él. Eso sí, Severus tenía amigos para todo lo demás: para molestar a los Gryffindors, para ir a tomar algo en Hogsmeade, para que le hicieran su tarea de Historia de la Magia a cambio de una ayuda en Pociones...

            Así que Severus seguía como siempre, desviando la mirada cada vez que veía a Remus Lupin por algún pasillo o a la hora de comer. Pero un día el azar hizo que se volvieran a encontrar. Nunca se supo quién lo hizo (aunque se sospechaba quienes fueron) ni cómo, el caso es que alguien logró soltar una Bludger de su caja e introducirla en el castillo. La Bludger volaba como loca por los pasillos, destrozando ventanas, cuadros y echando abajo las armaduras, entre los gritos y confusión de los alumnos que corrían a refugiarse en las clases. Cuando Severus salió de su clase de Aritmancia se encontró con un terrible caos en el pasillo. Alumnos y profesores gritaban y corrían de un lado para otro y había libros, plumas y pergaminos desparramados por el suelo del pasillo entre los pedazos de cristal de una ventana. Confundido, miró alrededor para descubrir qué causaba tanto alboroto y entonces sucedió, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Escuchó un grito a su espalda: -¡Cuidado!- y cuando volteó vió una Bludger que avanzaba hacia él a toda velocidad, y luego una figura negra que saltaba sobre él y lo tiraba al suelo.

            Instantes después, se encontró tendido en el suelo, justo debajo de Remus Lupin. Fue un momento muy extraño para Severus. Notaba el cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo, el aliento sobre su cara, su agradable fragancia...De pronto se sintió ruborizarse y empujó a Remus ligeramente.

            -¡Ya la tengo!- dijo la vivaracha voz de James Potter, y Severus miró en su dirección. Desde su posición en el suelo vió a James, junto a Sirius Black, sosteniendo la Bludger contra su pecho. A Severus se le antojó que, por su pose heroica y radiante, había sido él quien soltó la Bludger para luego atraparla y quedarse con la admiración de todos. Se preguntaba cuando se levantaría Remus cuando oyó la voz burlona de Black:

-Ya levantate, Remus, que Snape se está excitando.- 

La siguieron multitud de risas, provinientes del grupo de Gryffindors que se habían apiñado en torno a Potter y Black. Severus sintió arder su rostro de rabia y verguenza. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta...? Remus se levantó de un salto, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la situación. Le preguntó a Severus si estaba bien y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, casi sin mirarle y sonriendo a sus amigos.

            Severus se levantó ignorando la mano de Lupin, lo más dignamente que pudo, recogió sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo y se marchó a toda prisa, aunque intentando mantener la apariencia de fría calma que tanto le gustaba dar.

            En cuanto llegó a un pasillo vacio, echó a correr. Mientras corría intentaba sacar algo en claro de entre toda su confusión, y se preguntó si Lupin lo había tirado al suelo para que Potter pudiera coger la Bludger, y no para salvarlo. 

            Se metió en el lavabo de los chicos, se echó agua fria en la cara y respiró profundamente. "Contrólate" se dijo. ¿Qué había sucedido?, se preguntó cuando ya estaba más calmado. Nada. Sólo había sido algo tonto, un episodio irritante y penoso que no se volvería a repetir. ¿Pero...? Severus se sacudió las dudas de la cabeza y fue a comer con sus amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

            Esa tarde, en la sala común de Slytherin, se dió cuenta de que entre sus cosas había algo que no era suyo. Era un libro de pociones, manchado, viejísimo y lleno de anotaciones y dibujos en las páginas. Severus hizo una mueca de asco y decidió tirarlo al fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y entonces vió algo que lo hizo detenerse. En la primera página estaba escrito el nombre de Remus Lupin. Severus vaciló y finalmente se volvió a guardar el libro en la mochila.

            Al día siguiente se encontró, Severus no recordaba cómo, en un pasillo casi vacío, esperando al lado de una puerta a que terminara la clase de Encantamientos. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, salieron los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor, entre ellos Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin. Potter le miró con desconfianza y Black le espetó: -¿Qué haces aquí?- aunque con unas palabras mucho más vulgares.

Severus le dijo que cuidara su lenguaje y le lanzó su más venenosa mirada. Lupin pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia.

            Los cuatro se alejaron junto con los demás alumnos, y Severus sacó el viejo libro de Pociones, abrió una ventana del pasillo y se dispuso a arrojarlo al vacío.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Hey! ¿No es ese mi libro de Pociones?- Remus Lupin llegó corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. 

-Ah...bueno, se te cayó ayer y yo me lo llevé por accidente...Como eres tan malo en Pociones, supuse que no lo necesitarías...- logró decir Severus, manteniendo su tono irónico. Le devolvió el libro a Remus y éste le dio las gracias. 

-Tú podrías ayudarme, si eres tan bueno...-le dijo, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa que decir.

-¿Es que tus amigos no pueden ayudarte?

-Sí, claro, pero tu eres el mejor en Pociones, ¿no?

Severus se sintió halagado y sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré si eso quieres...¿Cuando te va bien?

-Mañana mismo podría ser, después de comer...¿ te parece?

Quedaron para el día siguiente y se despidieron, y así fue cómo empezaron a conocerse.

            Semanas más tarde, los dos quedaron para estudiar para el examen final de Pociones que tenían al día siguiente. Nada más saludarse, Severus dijo:

-Pensaba que estudiarías con tus amigos.

-¿Con James y Sirius? ¡Imposible! Nunca paran de hablar y de arrojarse cosas. Además Peter nunca me deja estudiar tranquilo, siempre me anda preguntando cosas. 

-¿Y les has dicho que estudias conmigo?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué les iba a mentir?

-¿Y qué dijeron?

-Bueno, no les hizo mucha gracia, pero al fin y al cabo soy yo quien necesita ayuda en Pociones, ¿no?

-Claro.

Estudiaron durante dos horas, sin pausas. Los dos se agotaron rápidamente, porque la incapacidad de Remus para comprender las Pociones era increíble para Severus. Una y otra vez se veía forzado a explicarle las mismas cosas, cosas que, según Severus, ya debería saber desde primer año. 

-¿Cómo has podido aprobar estos cinco años?- preguntó Severus mientras le explicaba por cuarta vez como medir los ingredientes de la forma más exacta. 

-¿Quién te dijo que aprobé?

Estaban haciendo una poción de invisibilidad, una de las más difíciles y que probablemente entraría en el examen. 

-Después de añadir la lengua de murciélago, remueves un poco y esperas a que- Severus dejó de hablar, porque Remus se había acercado tanto a él que sus mejillas rozaban.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Como te decía, esperas a que...

Así se pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que Remus dijo:

-No puedo más. Dejémoslo aquí, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pues.

-¡Qué hambre tengo! Vamos a cenar, anda.

Entre los dos recogieron el material y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-Muchas gracias, Sev.

-De nada, hombre.

Al día siguiente, después del examen, Severus vió a Remus por el pasillo y le preguntó cómo le había ido.

-Creo que me ha dio bastante bien. Con un poco de suerte, aprobaré Pociones.

-Me alegro de que te haya servido.

-Muchas gracias, eeh.

-Ya te he dicho que de nada.

-Oye, una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo escribirte este verano?

-¿En serio? Claro, me encantaría. Dame tu dirección, si quieres...

Remus le dio su dirección y Severus le dió la suya, y Remus se alejó prometiéndole que le escribiría, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Severus se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió de vista, y cuando se giró, se encontro cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. 

-¿Qué hacías con ese?- preguntó, el desdén pintado en su cara.

-Le ayudé a estudiar para Pociones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Severus, adoptando la actitud fría y calculadora que ponía frente a sus colegas.

-Sabes que no podemos ayudar a gente de otras casas.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué no? Además, tu mismo estuviste ayer con Clara Daniels, de Hufflepuff. 

Malfoy se ruborizó y dijo:

-Eso era diferente.

-Vamos, Lucius, no tiene importancia. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Mira, los otros chicos nos esperan.- Severus señaló unos chicos de Slytherin que les hacían señales y les gritaban, pasillo abajo. Fueron a reunirse con ellos y Severus no volvió a discutir sobre Remus en mucho tiempo.

            En verano, Severus solía aburirse muchísimo, ya que no tenía hermanos y no conocía a nadie de su pueblo. Severus no soportaba estar en casa con su padre, y solía estar todo el día fuera de casa, paseando por el pueblo y los alrededores. En contadas ocasiones había venido un amigo a verle (Lucius Malfoy venía cada mes, un fin de semana) y se sentía muy solo y sin nada que hacer cuando terminaba todos los deberes que le mandaban para el verano. Por esta razón se alegró mucho cuando recibió una carta de Remus. Era bastante corta y sólo decía que había logrado aprobar Pociones gracias a él, y que ese verano se quedaría en casa y no podría ir a la playa. Pese a esto, Severus se animó y le contestó de inmediato, pidiendole que escribiera más. Así que se escribieron durante todo ese verano, a veces cartas largas llenas de detalles, a veces muy cortas, con un simple: "Me aburro mucho. Ya quiero que empieze el próximo curso. No te escribo nada más porque no tenga nada interesante que contarte." A mediados de agosto, Severus recibió una carta que consideró muy especial. La carta decía:

"_Hola Sev!!!!!_

_Espero que estés bien. ¡Ya falta poco para que nos volvamos a ver! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Hogwarts! ¿Y tu?_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño. Hace calor y el cielo está despejado y azul, ya no llueve como hace una semana. Pero yo me he sentido muy triste y solo. Mi madre también, casi no habla. Lo que pasa es que...hoy es 21 de agosto. Detesto esta fecha. Te diré porqué, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿eeh?Nunca hablo de esto, y James, Sirius y Peter tampoco lo saben. Pero contigo me he estado escribiendo todo el verano, casi todos los días, y tu me has contado muchos problemas que tienes con tus padres, en cambio, yo no te he hablado casi nada de mi família. Sé que no le contarás esto a nadie, por eso te lo voy a decir. Verás, este mismo día, hace 6 años, murió mi hermano mellizo. Nunca se supo cómo ni porqué, sólo que un día no lo encontramos en su cama. Mis padres salieron a buscarlo y lo encontraron muerto. Fue el peor dia de toda mi vida. Por eso mis padres se separaron y mi hermana se fue de casa. Desde entonces-_

_Mejor ya no sigo, que me estoy sintiendo fatal. Perdona pero ahora tendré que cambiar de tema, porque si no..._

_Ahora estoy escuchando a los Jojo's Jazz Bando por la radio. ¡Me encantan! Todos dicen que están pasados de moda, pero a mi me gustan igualmente. Lo que pasa es que la gente no puede apreciar-_

_Aaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!!!!!Ha venido mi madre a verme y me ha visto escribiéndote. ¡Ha pensado que eras mi novia! No sé porqué, últimamente está muy pesada con eso de que debería salir con una chica. ¡Pero si soy muy joven todavía! Nunca he salido con ninguna chica, ni me interesa. Por mi, no lo haría nunca. No las entiendo. ¿Y tú, has salido con alguna chica?¿Te gusta alguna en especial?_

_Me despido ya, porque mi madre quiere que vayamos a comer fuera con su nuevo novio (un verdadero idiota) y te tengo que dejar._

_Escribe pronto!!! _

_Remus_

_P.D. ¡No te olvides! ¡No le digas a nadie lo de mi hermano! Confio en ti."_

Desde ese día Severus empezó a considerar su amistad con Remus como "íntima". Sin embargo, al comenzar sexto curso su volvieron a distanciar. Por un lado, el primer partido de Quidditch del año fue Gryffindor contra Slytherin, lo que provocó mucha tensión entre los estudiantes de ambas casas. Durante este tiempo, el simple hecho de hablar con un estudiante de la otra casa se convertía en una traición. Por eso Severus y Remus acordaron que no se verían hasta que se calmaran los ánimos. Por otro lado, estaba Sirius Black. Éste, probablemente celoso y enfurecido porque Severus apartaba la atención de Remus de él, se empeñaba continuamente en espiarlos y en interrumpirlos. Después de que el partido de Quidditch quedara olvidado, Sirius seguía sembrando cizaña y acusando a Remus de traición.

Cierto día, Severus fue a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Remus después de la hora de comer. Se acercó al rincón de la biblioteca al que siempre iban él y Remus, y oyó voces. Se detuvo, y escuchó. Eran las voces de Remus y Sirius Black. 

-No hace falta que disimules, Remus.- decía la voz de Sirius. –Sé que le esperas a él.

-Oh, Sirius, ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

-No de lo que te voy a decir.

-Sirius...- la voz de Remus tenía un tono de fastidio. –Severus es un buen chico, cuando lo conoces. No se a que viene tanto lío por que yo y él estudiemos juntos unas horas a la semana. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Creo que no le conoces del todo aún. ¿Sabes lo que dicen algunos rumores? Algunos dicen que sabe hacer las Maldiciones Imperdonables y que ha matado a un chico.

"¿Matado un chico?", se preguntó Severus, y sonrió. La imaginación de la gente era increíble. Aunque no negaba que supiera hacer el Crucio y el Imperius...

-Eso no es todo, Remus. Escúchame.- Sirius acalló las protestas de Remus. –Esto es lo más bueno. He oído que, una vez...-bajó la voz hasta un susurro apenas audible –en las duchas de los chicos...-Severus se acercó un poco más, pero no pudo escuchar lo que Sirius decía.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- dijo Remus al cabo de un rato. Sonaba desconcertado e incómodo.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?-dijo Remus.

De entre la inaudible y confusa respuesta de Sirius, Severus sólo alcanzó a distinguir su propio nombre.

-Que dices.- respondió Remus, con un hilillo de voz.

Sirius se quedó callado. Al poco rato, Remus volvió a hablar, esta vez con más determinación.

-Te estás pasando de la ralla. Ya no se te ocurre que más decir para que me aleje de él, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah, no? Pues desde luego no parece que andes con él para gastarle una broma.

-Y tu que sabrás.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a aprovechar de él así? Me encanta la idea.

-Yo no soy...a-a mí...- Remus sonaba algo más nervioso.

-Claro que sí, ya lo sé.

Severus oyó pasos que se aproximaban a él y se retiró silenciosamente hasta el otro rincón de la biblioteca. Allí esperó un cuarto de hora y volvió a donde estaba Remus. Se asomó por un estante y lo vió sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Por suerte, estaba solo. 

-¿Remus?- Severus le llamó, dubitativo.

-Ah, hola. 

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No, nada. Tal vez me haya sentado mal la comida.

-No me extraña, te debiste de haber comido la mitad de la carne de toda tu mesa.

Remus sonrió fugazmente, cogió un libro y comenzó a leer. Severus pensó que tal vez no tenía ganas de hablar, así que se puso a hacer sus deberes sin decir palabra. 

Finalmente, Remus supiró irritado, cerró su libro con fuerza     y lo arrojó en la mesa. Oyeron un grito de reproche de la bibliotecaria, pero no les importó. 

-¿Qué leías?- preguntó Severus, sin saber qué decir.

-Nada importante. Un libro que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños.

-¿De _Quidditch_?- preguntó Severus mientras recogía el libro. Miró el título, "Características y debilidades de los hombres lobo" por Wolf Schwarzer.

-Interesante...eh...por cierto, ¿cuando es tu cumple?

-El 16 de noviembre.

-Ya pronto, ¿no? ¿Cúanto falta, dos semanas?

-Sí, mas o menos. – Remus no parecía muy cómodo, y en seguida se excusó diciendo que había quedado con Peter para explicarle algunas cosas de Transformaciones. Severus se quedó solo, preguntándose si todo iría tan bien como hasta entonces.

            Al principio, parecía que aquel había sido un suceso sin importancia, y que no afectaría a la amistad de Severus y Remus. En efecto: seguían viéndose en la biblioteca o en el patio, hablaban tranquilamente y comentaban las materias que estudiaban. Aunque Severus notaba a Remus algo más serio y callado, no le dió importancia, pues supuso que era una etapa y que pronto se le pasaría. Decidió ayudarle a superar su tristeza y un día fue a Hogsmeade a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Remus le había dicho que no se molestara en comprarle un regalo, pero a Severus le hacía ilusión darle uno. 

Después de mirar durante horas lo que se le antojaban como miles y miles de tiendas, Severus escogió un saxofón dorado chiquito y reluciente, que cabía en la palma de la mano. Cuando se presionaba una tecla del saxofón, éste empezaba a tocar "Fair-haired Witch", la balada más conocida de los Jojo's Jazz Band, un grupo musical muy famoso en el mundo mágico a principios de siglo. A Severus se le hizo un regalo perfecto para Remus, uno de los pocos fans del grupo que quedaban. Severus lo envolvió como pudo en papel azul de regalo y decidió que se lo daría a Remus al día siguiente, el 16 de noviembre.

El día del cumpleaños de Remus caía en domingo, y por más que Severus lo buscó por el castillo y sus alrededores, no lo pudo encontrar ni a él ni a sus amigos. Estuvo buscándolo todo el día, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Decepcionado, se resignó a darselo al dia siguiente. Pero tampoco logró verlo el Lunes, aunque se encontró con Potter, Black y Pettigrew en el pasillo, que le obsequiarion con una fria mirada. Severus no vió a Lupin por ninguna parte hasta el día siguiente, en clase de Pociones. Se veía pálido y cansado y Severus se preguntó si habría estado enfermo. Al final de la clase se le acercó para hablarle pero éste se escurrió entre la gente y se fue muy deprisa sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Severus pensó que tal vez no lo había visto, o que se sentía muy mal y no pudo pararse a hablar con él.. 

Pronto la sospecha de que Remus lo evitaba se convirtió en certeza. Cuando se lo encontraba en un pasillo e intentaba hablarle, Remus bajaba la cabeza y se marchaba en dirección contraria. Si Severus entraba en la biblioteca, donde Remus estaba leyendo, éste recogía sus cosas a toda prisa y se marchaba. Hubo una ocasión en que llegó a salir corriendo cuando Severus lo llamó. Por si esto no fuera poco, parecía que siempre tenía algún amigo que lo acompañaba, como un guardaespaldas. Así Severus no pudo acercarse a Remus durante tres semanas. Fueron tres semanas infernales. "¿Qué habré hecho?¿Porqué me evita?" Estas preguntas rondaban siempre por la cabeza de Severus, el cual nunca podía darles una respuesta satisfactoria. Al parecer, habían sido buenos amigos hasta que un día Remus decidió evitarle y no volverle a hablar.

Pero Severus no se conformaría con eso, él quería una explicación. Decidió no rendirse hasta obtenerla y al final obtuvo más de lo que esperaba.

Ya llevaba poco más de tres semanas persiguiendo a Remus, y estaba harto. Ese día, vio a Remus durante el descanso del mediodía, hablando con Sirius Black. Sin dudar, Severus se dirigió hacia ellos. En cuanto Remus lo vio, hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero Severus lo cogió por la túnica y lo detuvo violentamente.

-¡No huyas! –gritó.

Black lo cogió inmediatamente por el cuello y lo aplastó contra la pared, pero Severus no soltó a Remus.

-¡Suéltalo, cabrón! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Qué no ves que no quiere verte?-gritó Black.

-Suéltame tu primero, Black.

Black le apretó el cuello con más fuerza y en ese instante...

-¡Basta ya, Sirius! Hablaré con él. – Remus, subitamente decidido, se soltó la túnica de la mano de Severus y obligó a Black a soltarlo.

            Pese a las quejas de Black, Remus insistió en hablar con Severus a solas, y finalmente Sirius se fue, refunfuñando.

            Los dos se marcharon en silencio a un rincón solitario en el patio. Antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, Severus ya le había entregado el regalo. Remus lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo. –No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Porqué no? Yo quiero dártelo.

-Pero...pero...¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué?

-¡Que no lo quiero!- gritó Remus. Los ojos le brillaban, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Severus se quedó sin habla.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Te he hecho o dicho algo que te hiciera daño? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Severus creyó que Remus se echaría a llorar, sin embargo, éste se controlo, y dijo:

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es cosa mía. Ya no puedo volver a verte. Lo siento. Tu ya tienes tus amigos, y yo los míos, no es tan grave.

-¡Pero si a ti no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás! ¿Por qué ahora...? Un momento...¿Black te está obligando a hacer esto?

-¡No! No tiene nada que ver con él.

Severus no lo entendía, y como siempre que no entendía algo, se enfureció.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Ni que fueramos novios o algo parecido!

-Es lo mejor-

-¿Por qué?- gritó Severus, acabada su paciencia.

-¡¡PORQUE SÍ!!-  gritó Remus, desesperado. Le puso el regalo en las manos a Severus y se fue sin decir palabra ni mirar atrás.

Severus se quedó ahí parado, sin comprender nada. Había sido algo casi perfecto. No podía creer que todo hubiese acabado así, de aquella manera tan confusa.

            Pero todavía no se había acabado. Esa noche, mientras Severus se dirigía a los calabozos, rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, vió a Black apoyado contra una columna, esperándolo. Al principio Severus pensó que quería pelearse con él, y se preparó. Pero luego Black alzó los brazos en gesto de paz y dijo, con una falsa sonrisa amable:

-Esta vez no te voy a romper la nariz, no te preocupes.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. La última vez que pelearon el había llevado las de perder. 

-Vengo a darte cierta...información. –dijo Black, con una sonrisa que le decía a Severus: "¡Desconfía! ¡Desconfía!".

-Se trata de Remus. Siempre has querido saber a dónde va ciertos días, ¿verdad?

A pesar de la certeza de que Sirius no se traía nada bueno entre manos, Severus no pudo disimular su curiosidad. Sirius sonrío aún más.

-¿Sabes donde está el Sauce Boxeador? Pues resulta que...

Sirius le explicó el secreto del Sauce Boxeador, y le dijo que tal vez Remus fuera la noche siguiente. Severus lo escuchó todo poniendo cara de incredulidad. Le aseguró a Black que desde luego no haría nunca algo que el le recomendara. Antes de marcharse, Black comentó con tono casual:

-¿Por qué no intentarlo? Remus te estará esperando...

Esto último picó definitivamente su curiosidad. Esa noche y todo el día siguiente estuvo convenciéndose de que no iría, de que no caería en una trampa tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, una fuerza mayor le arrastró esa noche hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Con cautela, siguió las instrucciones de Black, y se sorprendió, aunque no demasiado, al ver que daban resultado. Severus entró por un túnel, y caminó por él. Se preguntaba que significaba todo aquello: el secretismo, el túnel, las misteriosas desapariciones de su ex-amigo...Entre todo esto, oyó gritos y ruidos inhumanos al otro lado del túnel. Se quedó paralizado un momento, preguntándose si no sería mejor regresar. "Ya que he llegado hasta aquí..." pensó. Mientras avanzaba, creyó escuchar voces y gritos, pero esta vez del otro lado del túnel, por donde había venido. No les hizo caso.

Al final vió una luz entre la oscuridad el túnel. Acto seguido vió una sombra entre la luz, una sombra que avanzaba, se hacía más grande y finalmente...Severus se quedó helado. Como si lo hubieran hechizado, no podía moverse, ni pensar ni hacer otra cosa que observar como un hombre lobo con uñas afiladas, dientes enormes como navajas y los ojos miel de Remus Lupin se disponía a matarlo. 

Todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido y Severus estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. No se acordaba bien de lo que había sucedido, ni de cómo se había salvado. Recordaba gritos, jaloneos y la cara temblorosa de James Potter, y nada más.

Horas, días o semanas más tarde, Severus no podía precisarlo, estaban él, Black, Potter y Sirius en el despacho del director Dumbledore. El director le pidió a Severus que guardara en secreto que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Severus asintió, aunque no comprendía porqué debía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un monstruo semejante? Un hombre lobo nada menos... Por fin todas las cosas tenían sentido. Entonces se acordó. ¡El 16 de noviembre había habido luna llena! Con razón...

Entonces...¿todo había sido una broma? Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Severus comenzó a verlo todo con claridad. Inmediatamente le llenó la rabia. 

-Que broma más divertida, si señor. Pudo haberme costado la vida. ¿Pero a que os hubiera divertido?- la lengua de Severus hablaba por si sola, conducida por la ira. 

-No era nuestra intención...- empezó a decir James Potter, pero Severus lo calló.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pero si lo estabais planeando desde hacía meses!

-¿Cómo?- Potter parecía desconcertado.

-¡Entre Black y Lupin! No me digas que no lo sabes. Lupin se aprovechó de mi confianza para poder gastarme una broma, entre él y Black. Primero me dice que ya no quiere verme y después, casi me mata. ¡Debería hacerlo sabido! ¡No se puede esperar otra cosa de un sucio licántropo! ¿A que sí, Lupin? ¿A que tu también participaste en la broma y lo hiciste todo a propósito para engañarme y que yo cayera fácilmente en vuestra broma?

Remus no contestó. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y mirar el suelo. Severus sintió una puzada de dolor en el estómago y su rabia volvió a surgir, con más fuerza que antes. Pero antes de que llegara a golpear a alguien, llegó la profesora McGonagall y se llevó a los alumnos de su casa, evitando la inminente pelea.

            Después de ese suceso, comenzó para Severus un nuevo infierno en su vida. Meses más tarde se peleó con Sirius Black después de un partido de Quidditch, y así sintió que se había vengado. Otras cosas hicieron que Severus se olvidara de Remus durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora-

.......................................................................................................................................

Ahora.

Severus abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe de la cama. Miró la hora y maldijo entre dientes. Se había pasado horas enteras perdiendo el tiempo entre recuerdos. Ya casi era la hora de comer, tenía que corregir los exámenes de cuarto año y preparar la poción de Lupin. Se vistió y arregló lo más deprisa que pudo, y comenzó a reunir los ingredientes para la poción.

Durante la cena de Halloween, Severus comió sin dejar de mirar a Remus. El sueño de esa mañana, sus recuerdos frescos y nítidos, las sensaciones que surgían a flor de piel...todo combinado hacía que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Esa mañana había ido a entregarle personalmente la poción a Remus, y afortunadamente la presencia de Harry Potter le impidió hacer alguna insensatez.

-Severus, ¿ya tienes la notas de sexto curso listas para...? Eh...¿Severus? ¡Severus!- Minerva McGonagall agitó su mano frente a la cara de Severus. 

-Eeh...¡ah, si, Minerva! ¿Qué decías?

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa hoy? ¡No has dejado de mirar a Remus desde que comenzamos a comer! 

Algunos profesores que estaban cerca se rieron por lo bajo. 

-Eso no es cierto. Yo...- a Severus no se le ocurrió qué decir, y repuso: -¿Qué me decías?

-Que si ya tienes listas las notas de sexto curso para la evaluación...

Mientras hablaba con McGonagall acerca de las sospechosamente bajas notas en Pociones de los alumnos de sexto curso de todas las casas (excepto Slytherin), Severus observó a Remus por el rabillo del ojo. Éste lo miraba con una cierta extrañeza y curiosidad. Después sonrío y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Después de cenar, mientras los alumnos salían del Gran Comedor, Severus siguió a Remus por otra puerta. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lupin.

-¿Qué quieres, Severus?- Remus le sonrío amablemente, aunque parecía bastante cansado, probablemente porque pronto sería luna llena. 

-Quería...bueno...hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Remus, yo-

-¡Remus! ¡Severus!- McGonagall llegó corriendo en ese instante, con un semblante muy serio y preocupado.-¡Seguidme!

La siguieron corriendo hasta el destrozado retrato de la Dama Gorda de Gryffindor, y se pararon en seco, contemplándolo con horror.

Dumbledore empezó a dar instrucciones para que los alumnos fueran llevados al gran Comedor, y mandó a los profesores buscar a Sirius Black por el castillo. Inmediatemente todos se dispersaron y empezaron a recorrer el castillo, mirando en cada rincón. Severus estaba casi seguro de que Black ya no estaba en el castillo, pero siguió buscando igualmente. 

Cuando por fin concluyó la busqueda, Severus estaba cansado y al mismo tiempo, exaltado. La vieja rabia volvió a consumirle y Severus siguió buscando por el castillo, hasta que encontró lo que quería. Remus caminaba, cansado y ojeroso, dirigiéndose a su despacho. Severus se agazapó detrás de una esquina y en cuanto Remus pasó por su lado, sin notar su presencia, se lanzó hacia él y lo arrojó con violencia dentro de un aula vacía, que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Severus dudó un momento en el umbral de la puerta. Después entró en el aula y cerró la puerta tras él. Severus se acercó hacia la sombra en la oscuridad que era Remus, lo cogió del cuello y le hizo retroceder hasta una pared.

Controlando apenas su furia, le dijo:

-¿Ayudaste a Black a entrar en el castillo, verdad? ¡No disimules! ¡Confiésalo! 

Remus retiró lo más suavemente que pudo las manos que se cerraban en torno a su cuello.

-Sabes muy bien que no es así. Déjame en paz.

Remus se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Severus lo volvió a empujar contra la pared.

-Es verdad. Porque tú le querías, ¿no?

Remus dió un jadeo de sorpresa. 

-¿Qué?- dijo, con voz sofocada.

Severus tenía cogido a Remus por los hombros, y le presionó con más fuerza. Se hizo un silencio larguísimo. Finalmente Remus le respondió.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Remus sacó su varita y murmuró: "Lumus". El aula se iluminó. Severus pudo ver la cara de Remus, con una expresión neutra, impenetrable, en el rostro. Se dió cuenta de que al contrario de la de Remus, su cara estaba reflejando todo lo que sentía. Severus dudó. No sabía si quería seguir presionándole para que le dijera la verdad, o si marcharse de allí antes de que Remus le echara una maldición.

Miró a Remus a los ojos, y perdió el control de si mismo. Cogió la varita de Lupin, dijo "Nox" y bajo la manta de oscuridad, besó a Remus en los labios. Remus lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el contacto de sus labios, un poco secos. Para sorpresa de Severus, no le golpeó ni se apartó gritando. Simplemente se quedó parado, con los brazos colgando a los costados, sin aceptar su beso ni rechazarlo. Severus aflojó la presión sobre los hombros de Remus hasta soltarlo. 

Estuvieron así un tiempo, sin moverse ni decir nada, rodeados por el silencio y la oscuridad. De repente Severus recuperó la razón. Asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, dió media vuelta y se marchó corriendo, dejando a Lupin solo.

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Siento mucho escribir tan lentamente, pero es que me pierdo constantemente y tengo que escribir y reescribir este fic hasta que quede más o menos bien. : ( Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que por mientras hayan disfrutado este.

Por favor, déjame un review!!!Te lo agradecería mucho. Se aceptan sugerencias, alabanzas, críticas...eso sí, los insultos te los ahorras, por favor. Ya advertí que esto era un Slash y si no me hiciste caso, no te quejes.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!


	4. La Tregua, parte 1

La Tregua: parte 1

****

****

****

Remus Lupin caminaba hacia su despacho una mañana, después del almuerzo. Tenía una hora libre, y como pronto sería luna llena y ese día estaría indispuesto, debía adelantar todo el trabajo que fuera posible. Al llegar a su despacho encontró una copa de poción sobre su escritorio. Suspirando, se la tomó rápidamente. La poción le supo más amarga de lo habitual, probablemente porque acababa de tomar jugo de calabaza, mucho más dulce. "Tal vez Severus lo hizo a propósito", pensó, "para seguir martirizándome."

Desde la noche de Halloween, la actitud de Snape hacía él se había vuelto –si eso era posible- todavía más horrible y fría. Todos pensaban que Snape se estaba vengando por algo que Remus le había hecho (aunque no podían imaginar que era) y así era como Severus se comportaba.

 Aprovechaba cada ocasión que se le presentaba para llamarle "monstruo", "hombre lobo" y demás adjetivos insultantes que pudiera encontrar. De hecho, parecía haberse olvidado de que su nombre era Remus Lupin, no "licántropo despreciable".

Remus suponía que ésta era la forma personal de Snape de reaccionar a aquel beso que se le escapó esa noche y al principio no le molestó demasiado. Él, por su parte, prefería ignorar los comentarios irónicos de Severus y responderle con una sonrisa amable, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. 

Pero los insultos y los comentarios despectivos acaban por agotarle la paciencia a cualquiera, y Remus no fue la excepción. El hecho que hizo estallar su furia sucedió precisamente en el día de la luna llena. Ese viernes, Remus se hallaba convertido en lobo, durmiendo tranquilamente en su despacho, mientras Severus se encargaba de su clase de tercer año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Severus procuró criticar lo más posible a Remus y aprovechó para quitarle puntos a los alumnos de Gryffindor. De paso, les mandó un trabajo extensísimo ("para que se pongan a trabajar de una vez") sobre los hombres lobo. Así, algún alumno con cerebro se daría cuenta de lo que Lupin presentaba todos los síntomas de un hombre lobo, y éste estaría fuera de Hogwarts al día siguiente.

El lunes, Remus se despertó cansado y mareado. Sus transformaciones siempre le quitaban mucha energía, y a veces requería semanas para recuperarse. Justo cuando se sentía mejor, llegaba de nuevo la luna llena. Por esta razón siempre aparentaba estar cansado y enfermo todo el tiempo.

            Apenas despertar, se acordó que tenía montañas de trabajos que corregir y además tenía que preparar las clases de primer, tercer y quinto año de ese día. Inmediatamente le empezó a doler la cabeza. La noche anterior había intentado hacer algo pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para pensar. Suspirando, Remus se levantó, se vistió y se preparó para un día agotador. 

Al llegar a la clase de tercer año y enterarse de lo que había hecho Snape, su dolor de cabeza pareció incrementarse por cien. Le dieron ganas de patear algo, en especial la cabezota de Snape, pero mantuvo la calma y le sonrió a sus alumnos, asegurándoles que hablaría con el Profesor Snape. Su comportamiento no le había tomado por sorpresa, pues ya se esperaba algo así cuando Albus le pidió a Snape que lo supliera. Sin embargo, esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

Aunque tenía mucho trabajo, Remus hizo un alto al anochecer para ir a hablar con Snape. Su dolor de cabeza seguía aumentando, propiciado por las últimas cinco horas que había pasado leyendo y corrigiendo trabajos en la tenue luz de su oficina.

Su furia inicial de la mañana se había desvanecido gracias a su cansancio. A pesar de esto, entró con determinación en el despacho de Snape y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar, Severus.

Éste estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro enorme titulado _"Estudio detallado y exhaustivo del Arte de hacer Pociones"_. Al verlo llegar, alzó la cabeza y dijo, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de insecto repugnante:

-Ah. Lupin.

-Severus. ¿Sabes lo que me han dicho mis alumnos de tercer año? Al parecer, les encargaste una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre un tema del que todavía no saben nada. Concretamente, sobre los hombres lobo.

-Así es.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno, que Dumbledore les dijo a todos los profesores que mi...condición no debería ser revelada.

-Yo no le he dicho a nadie que eres un hombre lobo.

-No te hagas el inocente, Severus.

-No me hago el inocente.– Severus se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y lo miró, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, como retando a Remus a que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él. 

-Es la verdad.-dijo.

-Has desobedecido a Dumbledore, y tú lo sabes.- Remus le miró a los ojos con una frialdad en la mirada que rivalizaba con la de Severus. -Todavía no se lo he dicho al Director porque pensé que primero hablaría contigo. 

-¿Se lo dirás a Dumbledore? -gruñó Snape. –Ya me lo esperaba de ti. Él siempre ha favorecido a sus alumnos favoritos. Os favoreció entonces y lo hace ahora. Te ha aceptado como profesor a pesar de que...-Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio, y continuó:

-Puede que él confíe en ti, pero yo no. Yo sé que no eres de fiar.

-No vine a discutir eso. 

-Pero a mi interesa hablar de eso precisamente. No sé cómo entró Black en el castillo en Halloween, pero estoy seguro de que alguien dentro de Hogwarts le ayudó a entrar. No sé como nadie más puede verlo, es natural que una criatura oscura, un licántropo, –Severus escupió esta palabra como si fuera veneno.- se alíe con el sirviente del Señor Oscuro.

Remus sintió una punzada aguda de dolor en el estómago y la sangre que le empezaba a martillear en la cabeza, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Pareces culpable. Tu cara lo delata todo. Te conozco, Lupin. Ya me engañaste una vez y no lo volverás a hacer.

-¿Te he engañado...? ¿Cuándo?- Remus frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Sin embargo, tenía los pensamientos confusos y el dolor de cabeza apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Remus, Severus prosiguió: 

-Todavía no tengo ninguna evidencia, pero cuando encuentre algo, por muy pequeño que sea...-siseó Snape, poniendo su mirada más peligrosa.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en inculparme de algo?

-Como ya te dije la noche de Halloween-

-¿Antes o después de besarme?

Severus se quedó de piedra, horror dibujado en su cara, con la boca abierta, sin que se lo ocurriera nada que decir. Sin embargo pronto recuperó el control sobre si mismo y su expresión se volvió impenetrable. 

-Ya te lo he dicho, Lupin. No eres de fiar. Que sepas que te estaré vigilando. Ahora sal de mi despacho, hombre lobo.

Cada palabra suya estaba impregnada de veneno, aunque Remus creyó distinguir una breve nota de desesperación.

-No, Severus. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Si? ¿Me dirás cómo ayudaste a Black a entrar al castillo?

-¡Ya sabes que no tengo nada que ver con él!

-Antes no era así.

Esta discusión estaba cansando a Remus. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallarle, y empezaba a sentir nauseas, muchas nauseas. Tenía dificultad para respirar. A pesar de todo, Remus resistió, alzando la cabeza con determinación. No se iría de allí hasta haber resuelto...¿qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, precisamente?

-El pasado quedó atrás, Severus. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-Qué sabrás tú.

-Yo sé lo que veo. 

-Pues no has visto suficiente. Ahora vete de aquí.

-Sólo contéstame una pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya de Hogwarts? Es el mejor trabajo que...-Remus tomó aliento, sofocado por alguna razón.-que he tenido nunca.

-Porque eres un peligro. Un traidor como Black y un maldito licántropo. Un monstruo. ¡Vete!

A pesar de que le iba a estallar la cabeza, que no podía respirar y que empezaba a ver borroso y a perder el equilibrio, Remus sintió la rabia y la frustración de todos esos días, de toda su vida tal vez, subirle por la garganta. Se mantuvo en pie, erguido, y logró hacer un último esfuerzo.

-No...no soy un monstruo...¡Joder!-gritó, alzando su voz sobre la confusión que reinaba en su mente.-¡SOY UNA PERSONA! 

Severus cambió de expresión. Una expresión menos hostil. ¿Sería posible que fuera culpa lo que veía en su cara? Remus intentó continuar:

-Yo...

Pero su voz se ahogaba en el dolor atroz de su cabeza, en las luces y sombras confusas de la habitación que daba vueltas y vueltas, en el insoportable calor que sentía de repente...se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de pensar o hacer nada más, y se sintió caer en la oscuridad.

Remus...Remus...¡Remus!

El sonido de su propio nombre lo hizo volver lentamente en sí. Sintió un líquido frío en la boca, y se lo tragó, aunque le daba una sensación muy desagradable. Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Emitió un quejido involuntario. No recordaba absolutamente nada, sólo sentía el dolor, y no le interesaba nada más. Poco a poco comenzó a percibir las cosas a su alrededor. El suelo de piedra dura. La habitación oscura. La luz de una hoguera encendida en el hogar. Y encima de su rostro, la cara de Snape, más pálida de lo habitual. Snape estaba arrodillado a su lado, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente con un brazo. En el otro sostenía un pequeño frasco de poción azul transparente. 

Remus intentó moverse, pero Snape lo detuvo. Le dio a beber otro trago más de poción. Remus se lo tomó con desgana. Después de unos instantes, sintió su dolor de cabeza disminuir y sus nauseas dejaron paso a una simple sensación de mareo. 

Remus quiso levantarse, pero en vez de eso, se conformó con sentarse en el suelo duro. 

-Me he desmayado.-dijo, con voz débil. No era una pregunta.

Severus le dio el frasco y le indicó que tomara un poco más. 

-Te llevaré a la enfermería. Veremos que puede hacer Poppy por ti.- dijo Severus, ayudando a Remus a levantarse.

-Está bien, puedo ir solo.-Al decir esto, Remus volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Aunque ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, su mareo se estaba acrecentando, y los intentos por levantarse y caminar no ayudaban en nada.

Severus, después de mirar durante un rato los esfuerzos inútiles de Remus por salir caminando de la oficina, suspiró y se acercó a él. Pasó el brazo de Remus por sus hombros mientras lo sostenía por la cadera, y se lo llevó fuera.

No habían hecho ni diez pasos cuando Remus se detuvo, y murmuró:

-Joder, joder, mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Severus, algo alarmado.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Joder, no, aquí no! ¡Filch me matará!

Severus se apartó de Remus, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo reaccionó cuando oyó una arcada, proveniente de Remus. Sin pensárselo más, corrió hasta su oficina, cogió un caldero viejo que tenía en un rincón y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Remus, inclinado contra la pared. 

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Por suerte, llegó justo a tiempo. Remus le arrebató el caldero de las manos y comenzó a vomitar.

Asqueado, Severus se interesó mucho en un cuadro de un viejo fraile que dormitaba, intentando ignorar el horrible sonido de arcadas y líquido que sonaba detrás suyo.

Finalmente oyó que Remus tosía y gemía, tratando de tomar aliento.

-No me siento muy bien.- dijo con voz débil.

-Ya.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Severus cogió el caldero, intentando acordarse del hechizo apropiado para limpiarlo. Frunció la nariz a causa de la peste, diciendo "Que asco" entre dientes. Al fin se acordó y en un segundo el caldero estuvo limpio y casi brillante, como lo había estado antes. Pero el olor penetrante y nauseabundo le seguía flotando en la nariz. Una alarma estalló en el fondo de su mente, pero Severus no entendía porqué.

-Gracias.- murmuró Lupin.

Severus se frotó la nariz, intentando deshacerse del horrible olor, y preparando una respuesta hiriente. Sin embargo, su comentario ingenioso se le quedó ahogado en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba molestando.

No por nada Severus era el maestro de Pociones. Podía reconocer fácilmente el olor de muchos de los ingredientes que usaba con frecuencia, y últimamente había estado usando uno más que otros...demasiado, tal vez.

Volvió a levantar a Lupin y a ayudarlo a caminar, pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

-Severus, ¿qué...?

Éste no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida, y el ceño fruncido en grave concentración. Llevó a Remus hasta la pared detrás del escritorio de su despacho y dijo la contraseña:

-"_Chauve-souris"_

Inmediatamente apareció una puerta bien delineada entre las rocas que conformaban la pared, y Severus la empujó. Dentro había una habitación fría, sin ventanas, mal iluminada por unas antorchas y una hoguera en un rincón. Había una cama, un escritorio, una silla y unas estanterías viejas con frascos y libros desordenados. A un lado había otra puerta, que comunicaba –supuso Remus- con el lavabo personal de Snape.

Severus sentó a Remus en su cama.

-Quítate la ropa.

Remus no se movió, pensando confusamente que por fin Severus se había rendido a sus instintos y que, viéndole indefenso, había decidido aprovecharse. "No se lo dejaré tan fácil", pensaba.

Severus estaba removiendo como loco las estanterías, buscando algo desesperadamente entre el desorden, hablando solo.

 -Si, es posible, porque entonces tendría sentido...pero yo no...si se entera alguien...¿donde lo habré dejado?...pero si estaba ayer aquí mismo, yo...

Remus estaba reuniendo todas su fuerzas para salir corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó un grito triunfal que le hizo saltar de la cama.

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin! Estaba aquí, en el escritorio.-Volvió su mirada hacia Remus.

-¿Todavía no te has quitado la túnica?

Remus, lívido, se preguntó si habría encontrado un látigo o unas esposas. Tomando aire,  puso un gesto desafiante y le espetó:

-No dejaré que me violes.

Severus se quedó en su sitio, inmóvil y con la boca abierta, demasiado conmocionado para hablar. Cuando se pudo recuperar, se rió nerviosa y brevemente y gruñió:

-Cálmate, Lupin. Estás a salvo, al menos por hoy.

Le enseñó lo que traía en las manos, que resultó ser un libro. Remus suspiró aliviado.

-Ah, lo siento, es que yo...-Remus intentó disculparse, avergonzado por haber mal interpretado la situación, sintiéndose algo imbécil. Aunque sonrió aliviado al comprobar que él no era el único que se había ruborizado. 

-Da igual. Ahora quítate la ropa.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Lupin, receloso.

-Voy a hacerte una revisión.

-¿No es ese el trabajo de Poppy?

-Si, pero...es que esto...me gustaría que nadie supiera de esto, ¿sabes?-dijo Snape, con  una inseguridad a la que Remus no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que he pensado...bueno, ya te lo explicaré, primero quiero revisarte, que tal si estoy equivocado y no pasa nada...

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Seguro que no es una treta para poder verme sin ropa?

-¡Lupin! ¿Quieres saber porque estás enfermo o no?-dijo Severus, irritado.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero te lo advierto, tengo la varita en la mano...

Sin despegar su vista de Severus ni un instante, Remus se quitó la túnica y los zapatos. Severus apartó la vista y empezó a hojear el libro que tenía en las manos. Remus se quitó los tejanos raídos que llevaba debajo e hizo un ademán de quitarse los calzoncillos, cuando Severus le detuvo, casi gritando.

-¡NO! – luego continuó, en una voz más calmada. –No hace falta.

Remus sonrió a pesar de que todavía se sentía mal. 

-¿De veras creíste que me los iba a quitar?

Severus le ignoró y se detuvo a leer algo en el libro. Remus se echó en la cama, no muy seguro de estar cómodo con la situación pero demasiado cansado y mareado para impedirla. Casi se estaba durmiendo cuando Severus le despertó bruscamente.

-No te traje aquí para que durmieras. Siéntate. 

Remus hizo lo que le ordenaban. Severus estaba mirando de nuevo el libro. 

-Veamos –murmuraba. –Primero, el pulso...

Snape cogió su muñeca y le tomó el pulso. Remus miró el libro con interés. ¿Que era lo que Snape traía en mente? Vio el título: "_100 venenos y sus antídotos."  _ "¿Venenos?" se preguntó Remus, sin entender nada.

-Oh no...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes el pulso demasiado lento.  

-¿Y?

Severus parecía más serio y preocupado que nunca. Remus empezó a inquietarse. Severus alargó la mano y le revisó los ojos, alzándole los párpados. 

-Ojos algo rojos y brillantes...

Entonces Severus cogió su brazo y se lo empezó a revisar, mirando atentamente y tanteando una parte de vez en cuando.

-Severus...- comenzó Remus, esta vez ya definitivamente preocupado.

-Dime algo, ¿desde cuando te sientes mal?

-Creo que desde...esta mañana.

-¿Y durante la transformación? ¿Y ayer? 

Ahora Severus estaba mirando y tocándole el otro brazo. Remus sintió un breve escalofrío.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo. Estaba muy cansado y de todos modos, la transformación duele tanto que no me doy cuenta de si es diferente o no.

Severus se detuvo por un momento y miró a Remus directamente a los ojos, escrutándolo.

-¿Y la poción?- preguntó Snape, bajando la vista y volviéndose a concentrar en examinarle el pecho. -¿Notaste algo extraño en ella?

-No. Sí. Creo que...me supo más amarga, un día. Pero...podría equivocarme.

-Amarga...-murmuró Snape entre dientes.

-¡Ah!-exclamó de repente.

Remus sintió una punzada de dolor debajo de las costillas. Miró y vio que Snape había tocado una pequeña erupción en su piel.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cuando me habrá salido?

-No tiene buen aspecto.

Tenía razón. Era de un color más bien verdoso, con un puntito rojo en el centro.

-Aquí tienes más. –dijo Severus, mirándole en la espalda. Remus se tocó y, en efecto, parecía tener la espalda llena de erupciones.

-Ugh.- comentó, ahora con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? 

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.-empezó a recitar Severus, con la cabeza en las manos. Después se volvió a mirar a Remus y le dijo, más serio que nunca y con una voz más débil que la usual:

-Creo...creo que tienes una intoxicación.

-¿Cómo?

-Presentas todos los síntomas de un envenenamiento por luparia.

-Pero...¿Cómo es posible?

Severus suspiró.

-La luparia es el ingrediente principal de la poción que te preparo.

Remus se quedó sin habla. Severus, sin mirarle a los ojos, le dio el libro.

-Lee esto.

Remus cogió el libro con manos temblorosas y leyó el párrafo que Snape le indicaba.

_"El acónito o luparia es perjudicial para todos los seres humanos en general, sin embargo, los hombres lobos son particularmente sensibles a esta sustancia. En pequeñas cantidades, el acónito sirve para preparar la poción que hace indefensos a los hombres lobo, recientemente inventada. Cuando la cantidad recomendada para preparar esta poción se excede, o si una persona ingiere una gran cantidad de luparia, la víctima enferma y puede llegar a morir. Los síntomas más usuales de la intoxicación por luparia son:_

_-cansancio_

_-mareos, dolor de cabeza_

_-vómitos_

_-baja presión sanguínea_

_-irritación de los ojos_

_-fiebre alta_

_-irritación de la piel, aparición de pústulas_

_Cuando aparecen pústulas de color oscuro y fiebre alta, el peligro mortal es inminente y la víctima ya no tiene posibilidad de curación."_

Severus le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Todavía no tienes fiebre, verdad?

-No puede ser. Tú...tu no...-Remus estaba ahora tan pálido como Severus.

-Sí.

-¿Intentaste envenenarme?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Remus se levantó, los puños apretados, una mirada acusadora en la cara.

-Sería tan fácil, ¿verdad? Tan fácil quitarme del camino de esa manera tan rastrera. Siempre podías haber dicho que mi cuerpo no había aguantado la poción, y te habrían creído. 

-Lupin, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Yo...- empezó Severus, pero no pudo proseguir.

-¿Tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar para deshacerte de mi? ¿Hasta este extremo llega tu rencor? ¿Tanto...tanto me odias?

Remus estaba alzando su voz cada vez más. Volvía a sentirse mareado y su dolor de cabeza regresó con la fuerza de antes.

-¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!- gritó, antes de que Severus saltara sobre él y le pusiera una manos sobre la boca para callarlo.

-Cállate, Lupin. Te volverás a desmayar. –dijo, con más frialdad que hace unos momentos.

Remus quiso hablar y se removió, pero Severus lo sostenía con firmeza. Lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Escúchame, Lupin, y no saques conclusiones precipitadas.-le dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama y quitando la mano de su boca. Remus quería objetar, pero no quería arriesgarse a ponerse peor. Severus tomó aliento antes de continuar.

-Reconozco que yo tengo la culpa de que estés enfermo. Pero –detuvo el comentario de Lupin alzando la mano –no fue intencionado. Si lo hubiera sido, créeme, ya estarías muerto.

-Seguramente me excedí con la cantidad de luparia que utilicé en la poción, gracias a...alguna pequeña distracción. Fue un error mío. Pero todavía estamos a tiempo de componerlo, aun no es demasiado tarde. Aquí –señaló el libro- vienen varios antídotos que creo que funcionarán. Los prepararé ahora mismo, y te prometo que mañana estarás mejor y te habrás curado en menos de una semana.

Severus se puso de pie, cogió el libro, tirado en la cama, y siguió hablando.

-Te diré lo que haremos. Necesito vigilarte y darte la poción varias veces esta noche, por lo que te recomiendo que te quedes a dormir aquí. Yo dormiré en la oficina, de todos modos tengo que preparar allí la poción. –agregó rápidamente, viendo la expresión de Remus.

-¿Y por la mañana? Tengo una clase a primera hora.

Severus dio un bufido de exasperación.

-Te levanto temprano y si te sientes bien, vas, y si no, yo te sustituyo, yo no tengo...Prometo que no daré nada sobre hombres lobo. –dijo, con otro bufido.

-De acuerdo.

Todo el cansancio de ese día cayó sobre Remus que, resignado a pasar la noche en ese oscuro lugar que olía a cerrado, se metió entre las cobijas sin molestarse en ponerse la ropa y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Tiempo después, Remus no podía decir cuanto, salió lentamente de su pesado sueño. No abrió los ojos, pero percibió una luz que brillaba en frente de él. No comprendía en donde estaba, ni porqué se sentía sudado y dolorido. Lo único que quería era volver a dormir, porque estaba muy, muy cansado.

-Oh, Remus...

¿De quién era la voz? se preguntó, medio dormido. ¿Quién le estaba acariciando? 

-Estoy siendo un imbécil...todo esto es por mi culpa. –Un suspiro.- No sabes cuanto lo siento. ¿Cómo pude hacer cometido un error así, como si fuera Neville Longbottom? Soy una vergüenza de maestro de Pociones.

-Y que lo digas -contestó Remus, despertándose del todo e incorporándose.

Severus se sobresaltó. 

-¡Agh! ¿Estabas despierto?

-Me has despertado. ¿qué quieres?

-Yo...este...ha acabado el antídoto, te lo tienes que tomar ahora. –le enseñó una copa llena de líquido borboteante.

Remus la cogió aprehensivamente, y tomó un sorbo. Para su gran sorpresa, no sabía tan mal como la poción que tomaba. Era un poco como agua dulce. Se bebió el resto de un trago, descubriendo que tenía mucha sed.

-¿Tienes más?

Remus no lo juraría, pero le pareció que Snape sonrió cuando fue a llenar la copa de nuevo.

Después de la segunda copa, Remus se sintió reconfortado y fresco. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y, antes de entregarse al sueño, comentó:

-Me has llamado Remus.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Snape, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. 

-Nunca me llamas Remus. Pero hoy me lo has dicho dos veces.

-Buenas noches. –Severus salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ay!

Remus se despertó. Se había movido y su rodilla había chocado contra algo duro...que se movía. Abrió los ojos, soñoliento, y vio una cabeza, llena de pelo negro largo. La cabeza se movió y se levantó. Severus Snape lo miraba con la vista desenfocada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y con marcas oscuras debajo. Se sobó la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Eso quisiera saber yo. ¿No ibas a dormir en la oficina?- dijo Remus, mirando su reloj. Las 7:34 de la mañana. Se incorporó y empezó a desperezarse. Miró a Snape, quien no parecía muy contento de que le hubieran despertado. Remus lo miró, confundido. Había dormido, al parecer, con la cabeza y los brazos en la cama y sentado en el suelo. En cuanto Remus se levantó de la cama, Severus se levantó y ocupó su lugar. Estaba completamente vestido. Ni siquiera se había quitado la capa.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

Snape no contestó, sólo se hundió más entre las cobijas. Finalmente, contestó débilmente:

-No sé. Horas. Tenías un poco de fiebre y te volví a dar el antídoto.

-Pues yo no lo recuerdo.

-Eso es obvio.

Remus cogió su ropa de la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a vestirse. Snape parecía haberse dormido. Lupin se inspeccionó en el espejo del lavabo.

-No estás tan mal.- le dijo el espejo. Era cierto. Las pústulas –notó- se habían puesto rojas, pero no más oscuras. Todavía tenía líneas oscuras bajo los ojos y un aspecto pálido y demacrado, pero ya no sentía calor. Aunque estaba un poco mareado y la cabeza aún le martilleaba débilmente, se sentía listo para bajar a desayunar y dar su clase. Se iba a ir de la habitación cuando...

-Lupin...antídoto...frascos en mesa oficina...una vez al día...

-¿Me los llevo? De acuerdo.

Severus se movió y, sacudiéndose la modorra unos segundos, se sentó y le dijo:

-Te agradecería que no le comentaras esto a nadie. Ha sido error mío y yo mismo lo he arreglado. Nadie más tiene porqué saberlo, ¿entendido?

- Vale. Gracias por todo.- se despidió Remus. Antes de marcharse, miró atrás y vio que Snape se había vuelto a dormir.

Al salir, recogió los frascos llenos de líquido incoloro como el que había tomado la noche anterior y se dirigió a su despacho. 

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente. Remus, cogido por sorpresa, no se movió y la puerta le dio de pleno en la cara.

-¡Remus! ¡Estás aquí! Oh, lo siento.

-Auch. 

Quitándose la mano de la nariz, Remus vio a Albus Dumbledore en frente de él, pálido y más viejo de lo que usualmente parecía.

-Te estaba buscando. Vine aquí ayer por la noche para decirte que...oh, deja, puedo arreglar eso.-Dumbledore le quitó la sangre de la nariz con un simple hechizo.

-Lo siento...es que...eh...tenía que hablar con Severus, sobre...la poción.- Remus no quería mentirle más al Director, sin embargo, Snape había hecho mucho por él esa noche y Remus no quería darle problemas contando lo que había hecho.

-Aaah. Dumbledore sonrió, los ojos brillando, como si hubiera comprendido algo muy obvio. Remus se sintió escrutado por los ojos azules de Dumbledore y temió que éste estuviera viendo a través de él.

-Deberías peinarte un poco antes de bajar a desayunar, ¿no crees? O empezarán a correr más rumores...

Remus acompañó al Director en su camino hacia el comedor, intentando arreglarse el pelo lo mejor posible.

En su habitación, Severus Snape dormitaba plácidamente en su cama, su cama calientita y con olor a Remus, sintiéndose al fin recompensado por haberse pasado en vela la noche anterior. De todos modos, no tenía clases hasta la segunda hora. El desayuno siempre podía esperar.

A/N: Por fin subo otro capítulo!!!!! En realidad este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero al final he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, más cortas. Creo que tengo suficiente para otros tres capítulos, por lo menos. Pero necesito tiempo, paciencia y, muy importante, MOTIVACIÓN, asi que ya sabeís...

**¡DÉJAME UN REVIEW! Por favor!!!!!!!**

**No te cuesta nada dejarme unos cuantos comentarios sobre mi fanfic, sobre si te gusta cómo he caracterizado a Snape y a Lupin, o si os gustaría que hablara sobre su familia y su pasado un poco más, o si deben acabar juntos, en fin, cualquier cosa...**

**¡POR FAVOR!**

**LOS REVIEWS ALIMENTAN MI MUSA!!!!!!!!**

Muchas gracias a los que habeis mandado reviews, los he impreso y los he pegado en mi libreta para leerlos cuando siento que no puedo escribir. : )

Seguid leyendo mi fanfic!!!!!!!!! 


	5. La Tregua, parte 2 Navidad

Disclaimer: Los nombres, personajes y lugares de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, a la Warner y a varias editoriales. Sin embargo, la historia es mía, y no gano ningún centavo con ella, ni pretendo hacerlo. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco. = )

LUNA LLENA

****

**LA TREGUA: PARTE 2. NAVIDAD**

****

****

Una mañana helada cayó sobre Hogwarts a finales de diciembre. Las mazmorras parecían una cueva en el continente antártico. Ese día, mientras Severus subía al Gran Comedor para desayunar, observó escarcha en las largas ventanas del castillo.

Ese día también la suerte quiso que Severus se encontrara sentado al lado de Remus Lupin. Al verlo llegar y tomar asiento, Remus le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Severus respondió con un lacónico "buenos días" y se sentó a comer sin levantar la vista de su plato.

A pesar de su comportamiento Severus no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado de ver a Remus sano y salvo. Aunque no pasó nada y nadie se dio cuenta, Severus no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa en el estómago. Lupin había corrido un peligro muy serio que por poco no le cuesta la vida. Severus se estremecía al pensar qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Remus estaba enfermo.

Terminando de comer, se levantó para marcharse al aula de Pociones, donde tenía una clase a primera hora. En ese momento Lupin le cogió por la manga de la túnica.

-Espera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Estás ocupado esta tarde?

-En realidad si.   

-¿Cuándo estás libre?

-No creo estar libre hasta que terminen los exámenes. ¿Es urgente?

-Hmm...sí, más o menos.

-¿Puede esperar dos semanas? –preguntó Severus, cada vez más impaciente.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues hablaremos entonces.

-Hasta entonces. Pero si puedes antes, ven a verme a mi oficina, por favor.

-Como quieras, Lupin.

Por quinta vez ese día, Severus se encontró imaginando qué sería lo que Lupin quería decirle. "Maldita sea" pensó. Se pegó a si mismo un coscorrón en la cabeza y se obligó a seguir pensando en el patético ensayo sobre pociones impermeabilizantes de uno de sus alumnos de segundo.

            "No querrá...?"  Otro coscorrón. Para desquitar su súbita rabia le puso un cero al siguiente ensayo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. 

            Una hora más tarde, Severus se encontró sorprendido con que la pila enorme de ensayos que se suponía que estaría corrigiendo todo el día había desaparecido. Miró a su derecha y vio una pila igual de ensayos terminados de corregir. 

Cogió uno al azar y leyó: "Insuficiente. ¿Podrías molestarte en PENSAR cuando haces la tarea?" escrito en tinta roja, con su propia letra. Era el ensayo del chico más listo de su año. 

            Hojeó la pila de ensayos. Todos con un comentario parecido escrito en tinta roja: "Insuficiente. Gusarajo descerebrado." 

-Remus Lupin, ¿qué has hecho de mí?-dijo mientras miraba los ensayos, sin poder creérselo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se golpeó en la frente y dejó los ensayos. No tenía tiempo de volver a corregirlos. De todos modos no les pondría mejor nota así que decidió dejarlos tal y como estaban.

            La poción burbujeaba en el caldero. Desprendía un humo denso, casi irrespirable, que olía muy fuerte a madera quemada. Severus, ajeno al penetrante olor y al calor que desprendía la poción, siguió removiéndola hasta que alcanzó la densidad perfecta. Se limpió una gota de sudor con la manga de la túnica y cogió un frasco de su escritorio. Su mano tembló ligeramente. Era el momento de añadir el último ingrediente, el ingrediente principal de la poción...luparia.

            No podía permitirse ningún error. Si le agregaba un poco más de luparia de lo necesario, la poción rompería el frágil equilibrio de Lupin y esta vez la intoxicación sería mortal. Pero si agregaba menos de lo justo la poción no tendría efecto y habría un hombre lobo muy peligroso corriendo libre por Hogwarts la próxima luna llena.

            Era la primera vez en su vida adulta que Severus se sentía como Neville Longbottom frente a una poción. 

            Respiró hondo. "Contrólate" se dijo. "Ya lo has hecho otras veces, en realidad no es tan difícil" pensaba, intentando tomar el control de si mismo y de la situación. 

_"¿Entonces...porqué me equivoqué aquella vez?"_

Severus se sacudió este pensamiento y tomó el frasco con firmeza. Midió con exactitud la cantidad de luparia, cómo sólo él podía hacerlo, y la echó a la poción con un gesto suave. Al instante la poción empezó a silbar y cambió de color, adquiriendo una tonalidad verde terroso. La removió un poco y después apagó el fuego. Lo había logrado. 

Severus volvió a respirar tranquilo. Pero ahora que no tenía nada en lo que concentrarse la pregunta que había estado esperando en el fondo de su mente se hizo más y más presente..._"¿Porqué me equivoqué?"_

Intentó recordar el día en que había preparado la fatídica poción. Casi no recordaba nada. Había estado a punto de provocar un grave accidente en la clase de séptimo año, menos mal que los alumnos se dieron cuenta y le avisaron a tiempo. Más tarde se había encontrado con Remus en el pasillo. Aunque no le dijo nada, se las arregló para echarle una mirada glaciar, controlando por unos breves segundos una repentina necesidad de gritar y de echársele encima.

Justo después de eso se había puesto a preparar la poción. Severus lo había hecho casi rompiendo los frascos, removiendo la poción con una cólera inexplicable. No recordaba cómo logró siquiera preparar la poción sin fundir el caldero, pero...

Un pensamiento súbito y desagradable se le apareció en el fondo de su mente. Escuchó las palabras de Remus: _"¿Intentaste envenenarme?". _¿Y si, cegado por una imprudente rabia, había puesto más luparia a la poción...a propósito?

"No es posible". Yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Remus." 

Pero no recordaba casi nada sobre ese día.

Severus se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Tal vez si que fuera necesario ir a hablar con Lupin.

No fue hasta el último fin de semana del semestre que Snape encontró tiempo libre para encontrarse con Remus. Había intentado ir a su oficina varias veces, aprovechando que tenía que entregarle la poción, pero no lo había encontrado.

Ese sábado, poco después del almuerzo, Severus se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho de Lupin. Dudó un momento antes de tocar la puerta.

-Pasa.

Severus entró a la oficina para encontrarse a Lupin acomodándose la capa.

-Ah, eres tú, Severus. ¿Vienes para hablar...?

-Eras tú el que querías hablar conmigo, Lupin.

-Si, bueno, pero ahora voy a salir. Tengo que hacer unas compras en Hogsmeade.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Severus, echándole una hojeada a la túnica vieja y raída de Lupin.

-Los alumnos también van a Hogsmeade, y algunos profesores. ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo?- continuó Lupin haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Severus.

-¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?

-Seguro que si, pero sería mejor si habláramos ahora mismo. Ahora tengo tiempo libre pero todavía me falta pasar unas notas.

-Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pues acompáñame a Hogsmeade y hablamos, ¿te parece?

Severus hizo una mueca. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era dar un paseo en un pueblo lleno de estudiantes sobreexitados y llenos de azúcar hasta los huesos. Por otro lado, era una oportunidad que no podía dejarse escapar.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo por un rato.

-Perfecto. ¿No llevas capa?

-Pasaremos por la sala de profesores, allí tengo una.

            Afuera hacía fresco y Severus agradeció llevar su capa gruesa. Miró de reojo a Lupin. A pesar de llevar una vieja capa gris parecía tener frío. Severus se preguntó qué haría Lupin con el sueldo de profesor.

-Ya que estamos aquí, podrías comprarte una capa nueva, ¿no crees?

Remus le miró, moviéndose incómodamente. 

-Estoy ahorrando.

            Se dirigieron hacia la tienda del herbolario. Severus aprovechó para abastecerse de unos cuantos ingredientes que le faltaban mientras Lupin miraba por la tienda. 

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Lupin?

Lupin estaba jugueteando con unos frascos llenos de líquidos fosforecentes y no le contestó.

-Quería darte las gracias.-dijo por fin.

-¿Por?

-Por haberme salvado la vida. Si no hubiera sido por ti...

-...no te habrías enfermado, en primer lugar.

Remus le puso la mano en el hombro. Severus resistió apenas la tentación de apartarse. Remus debió de notar la tensión porque apartó la mano al instante.

-Pero me salvaste. Me siento en deuda contigo.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que le salvé la vida a una persona que casi me mata...

Remus se sobresaltó. El tono de Snape había sido muy frío y cortante. 

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que entraron en la última tienda. Remus había comprado pergamino, tinta y demás material nuevo para sus clases, y ahora estaban en Dervish y Banges. Los dos estaban mirando entre las más variadas clases de objetos: libros viejos, túnicas de los más extraños colores y tamaños, joyería que sólo Sybill Trelawney usaría, frascos y botellas pequeñas con líquidos coloridos y muchas cosas más.

            Severus se acercó a las botellas y cogió una de color verde chillón. Leyó la etiqueta del frasco, _"Champú de Ortiga"._

-Eso te iría bien, creo yo.- Severus casi deja caer el frasco.

-¡Remus! Me has asustado.

-Si quieres te lo compro. 

-¿Qué es?

Remus ahogó una risa. 

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Claro que sé lo que es un champú, Lupin.

-Sólo que no lo has usado en tanto tiempo que se te olvidó el nombre, ¿verdad?

-Intentaba hacer una broma.

-Se nota que no bromeas a menudo. De todos modos, te iría bien el champú.

-No necesito tus consejos de belleza. 

Severus se alejó de Remus, refunfuñando. Remus por su parte fue a mirar túnicas usadas, para ver si encontraba algo bonito y barato. Después de un rato encontró una túnica azul oscuro y una capa negra que le quedaba un poco grande. 

Severus estaba en un rincón de la tienda, mirando algo. Después de pagar su compra, Remus se acercó sigilosamente a él por detrás y le saltó encima.

-¡Bu!

-Basta ya, Remus. ¿Debo recordarte que ya no eres un adolescente?

-Qué poco sentido del humor.

-Qué poca madurez.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló un colgante que tenía Snape en la mano.

-¿Estás ciego? Un colgante.- Era un colgante no muy grande, de una serpiente plateada enroscada con forma de "S", con piedras verdes por ojos.

-Parece algo que sólo se pondría un quinceañero de Slytherin y fan del heavy metal. ¿por qué te gusta?

-No he dicho que me guste. Pero...

-¿Pero?

Severus miró a Lupin a los ojos, sus ojos negros usualmente vacíos estaban llenos de una emoción a la que Remus no pudo dar nombre. Antes siquiera de que Remus supiera qué pensar, esa emoción había desaparecido y los ojos de Snape volvieron a ser fríos y vacíos.

-Nada importante. ¿Ya has terminado?

-Así es, ya nos podemos ir.

            Caminaron en silencio de vuelta al castillo. Remus sugirió tomar algo en las Tres Escobas, pero Severus lo rechazó, diciendo que estaría demasiado lleno de estudiantes como para hablar cómodamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Adonde sugieres que vayamos?

-¿Vayamos? Yo iré al castillo. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Pero si todavía no te he dicho lo que...!

-¿Cómo? ¿Y lo de darme las gracias?

-Bueno, si, también quería darte las gracias, pero hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablarte...

-Pues...- Remus se preparó para una respuesta hiriente. –Pues podemos ir al lago.

-¿¡Qué!?

-El lago, Lupin, ¿sabes dónde está?

Remus no le contestó. Miraba a Severus con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer que Severus había dicho lo que dijo.

            Snape condujo a Lupin hasta las tierras del castillo, por el borde del lago. En una de las esquinas más oscuras y apartadas del castillo, había un sitio conocido por los alumnos como "escondite del lago". 

            Era un sitio fresco, cubierto por las sombras de los árboles del linde del bosque prohibido. La tierra estaba limpia de piedras, cubierta de un pasto suave y tierno en verano, aunque en ese momento estaba húmedo por la escarcha recién derretida. Estaba escondido de la vista de los chismosos por un grupo de árboles bastante espesos.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Lupin, sin saber qué pensar del hecho de que Snape lo hubiera llevado al sitio preferido por los estudiantes para besuquearse.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es el lugar menos popular de la escuela que digamos...

-Pero nadie viene en esta época del año. Hace demasiado frío. Me gusta estar aquí en invierno.

-Se está bien.

_"No creo que esté siendo totalmente sincero"_ pensó Severus mientras miraba a Remus. Estaba temblando de frío, a pesar de que se había puesto la capa que acababa de comprar encima de la otra. Severus se sentó en el suelo húmedo, sintiéndose más incómodo que antes.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos.- dijo, en un intento por romper el hielo.

-¿A ti también?

Severus sonrió débilmente. 

-Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso.

-¿Con quién?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía...

-Da igual.

Se quedaron en silencio tanto tiempo que ambos casi se olvidaron de la presencia del otro. No era un silencio tenso y ninguno sentía la necesidad de hablar. Fue Remus quien finalmente lo rompió:

-Quería explicarte lo que pasó hace años, cuando estábamos en el colegio. 

-No necesito explicaciones.

Remus suspiró, pero siguió adelante:

-Creo que si. Nunca me has perdonado lo de aquella vez, lo del sauce boxeador, y...necesitas comprender.

-No hay nada que comprender, Lupin. Me querías gastar una broma y lo hiciste aunque no salió tan bien como pensabas.

Severus se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta al castillo.

-Si de esto me querías hablar, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Remus se levantó de un salto y corrió detrás de Severus.

-¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que nunca te dije!

Severus, a pesar suyo, se detuvo. 

-Si me lo quieres decir hoy...- dijo, disimulando mal su repentina curiosidad.

Remus dudó. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y bajó la mirada. Severus se hartó después de un rato y se volvió para irse. Entonces...

-Si te sientas aquí conmigo te lo explicaré tranquilamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Severus de dudar. Pero no duró mucho.

-De acuerdo.

            Una vez sentados, Remus se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello y comenzó:

-Verás, es que en el tiempo que pasamos juntos, yo...me lo pasaba bien, y...me empezaste a gustar.

-También yo pensaba que éramos amigos, Lupin. ¿A que quieres llegar?

-No, a gustar, digo, ¿no entiendes?

-No.

-Pues sabes, cuando...o como cuando a un chico...lo que quiero decir es que...

-¡Suéltalo ya, Lupin! –dijo Severus, quien no sabía si sentirse irritado o asombrado por la repentina falta de elocuencia de Remus. 

Remus miró el pasto bajo sus pies con gran interés. Severus consideró la posibilidad de ir al castillo y regresar cuando Remus recuperara la voz, cuando éste le soltó, tan súbitamente que Snape tardó varios segundos en captar el significado de lo que dijo:

-Estaba enamorado de ti.

            En cuanto comprendió lo que Remus había dicho, Severus se quedó sin habla. No podía ser, era mentira, totalmente imposible... _"Pero..." _Severus cerró la boca y le espetó:

-No digas tonterías. 

-¡Es cierto! Por eso...por eso no pude...no pude seguir siendo amigo tuyo.

-¿Cómo? 

Remus suspiró antes de continuar, esta vez con más seguridad y calma.

-Tienes que comprenderme, Severus. Tenía dieciséis años, todos los chicos que conocía no podían dejar de hablar de las chicas y yo no quería sentirme diferente, ¿entiendes? Ya era de por si bastante extraño, por ser...lo que soy, por no hablar mucho, por sentarme a leer en vez de jugar Quidditch, por mis gustos musicales pasados de moda...No podía aceptar, ni siquiera ante mi mismo, que me gustaba un chico. Se me hacía un aberración, algo muy malo y no podía...no podía...- Remus se interrumpió, pero no hacía falta seguir hablando. Severus se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. 

-¿Porqué me lo dices ahora?

Remus alzó la vista. Severus sintió que se perdería en esos ojos color miel, que en ese momento estaban llenos de una emoción fuerte, casi incontrolable, una emoción que luchaba por salir y derramarse sobre Severus. Se mordió el labio y dijo:

-Me he dado cuenta de que todavía me guardas rencor. Después de todos estos años...Sé que es difícil, pero creo que debemos empezar de nuevo, olvidar el pasado. Vamos a estar mucho tiempo trabajando juntos y deberíamos llevarnos mejor.

-El pasado no se puede cambiar, Lupin.- dijo Snape, escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera veneno. –En cuanto al presente, no creo que dures mucho aquí.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Un presentimiento.- con esto, Severus se levantó y se marchó en dirección al castillo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

            Remus lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista. Intentó levantarse pero por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas. Se quedó sentado, intentando clasificar y poner en orden sus sentimientos. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente? ¿Porqué le acabo de confesar a Snape, enemigo declarado, un secreto tan viejo que nunca le revelé a nadie?"_

Severus, pese a que había sido su intención, no pudo volver al castillo. Pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche fuera, junto al castillo. Hacía cosas así muy pocas veces, prefiriendo apartar sus sentimientos al lado cada vez que amenazaban con surgir. 

Se quedó así toda la noche, recostado en la pared fría y dura del castillo, mirando las estrellas y sintiendo una brisa helada golpeándole en la cara.

La mañana siguiente...

-¡Atchís!

-Salud.- Minerva McGonagall miró a Severus, quien estaba sonándose una colorada nariz con un pañuelo. Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor durante el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y Severus no había parado de estornudar desde que llegó a la mesa por la mañana, con aspecto pálido y con líneas oscuras bajo los ojos.

-Si te sientes mal, será mejor que se lo digas a Poppy.

Severus murmuró algo sobre "después del desayuno".

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Saliste fuera ayer? No te vimos en Hogsmeade.

Severus no pudo responder pues estaba muy ocupado sonándose de nuevo la nariz y estornudando.

            Un poco más tarde, Severus estaba en la enfermería, a punto de tomarse la poción Pepper Up.

-Deberías cuidarte más. No está bien para un profesor el andar vagando en las afueras del castillo por la noche.

-No estaba "vagando"_._

La enfermera lo escrutó con la mirada, pero se limitó a decir:

-Tómate la poción ahora, te sentirás mejor.

Severus se la bebió de un trago. No le gustaba el sabor picante de la poción, aunque no era desagradable para la mayoría de la gente. Nunca le había gustado tomarse la poción Pepper Up, incluso prefería pasar por el engorro de un resfriado antes de tomársela. Pero no le convenía estar enfermo si tenía que preparar la poción para Lupin.

            Inmediatamente se sintió hervir por dentro y por fuera, y le empezó a salir un humo denso de las orejas. Intentó tomar aire, pero fue inútil.

-No te preocupes, los efectos se pasan después de unas cuantas horas.- le dijo Madame Pomfrey antes de echarlo de la enfermería.

            Severus se dirigió hacia su oficina. Tenía en mente echarse a dormir un rato, para reponer las horas de sueño perdidas la noche pasada. Entonces, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras...

-¡Auch!

-¡Mira por donde vas!

Severus chocó con alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo y cayó sobre los duros escalones de piedra. Cuando subió la vista listo para reprender a alguien, incluso tal vez quitar puntos, vio a Remus Lupin encima de él, cogiéndose a la pared para mantener el equilibrio y no caerle encima.

            La voz se le perdió entre los confusos pensamientos que surgieron todos al mismo tiempo. Pensó en una frase venenosa pero algo le detuvo en el último instante. Remus extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho, tenía prisa y no veía por donde iba, no debí...lo siento.- Remus parecía tan nervioso como Severus se sentía. 

Severus aceptó su mano y se levantó rápidamente.

-Gracias.- dijo sin pensarlo.

-De nada. Lo siento, fue culpa mí, yo...

-Déjalo.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, me tengo que ir.-dijo Remus, aunque no se movió.

-Adiós.- dijo Snape, volviéndose para irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Te...te has dado cuenta de que te está saliendo humo por las orejas?

-No estoy para tus bromas.

-Ya.- Remus se quedó parado, en silencio, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿No tenías prisa?- dijo Severus. 

-Ah si, si.- con esto, Remus se volvió y continuó su camino, aunque esta vez caminando.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer el que no hubiera hecho más comentarios sarcásticos. Se volvió para decirle "Y camina con los ojos abiertos" pero ya se había ido. Chasqueando la lengua, siguió bajando hacia su oficina.

            El día de Navidad llegó al castillo entre ráfagas de viento helado que resonaban en los pasillos vacíos. Casi todos los alumnos habían regresado a sus hogares esa Navidad, asustados por la presencia de Sirius Black. Por eso el castillo estaba más frío y silencioso que antes, sin las risas y conversaciones habituales de los alumnos.

            A Severus no le molestaba en absoluto la soledad y el silencio del castillo, pero la falta de ruido se le hacía extrañamente antinatural. Tampoco le molestaba el frío polar que hacía en las mazmorras, estando acostumbrado a pasar allí todos los inviernos desde hacía bastantes años. 

Lo que sí le molestaba era tener que estar a las tres de la madrugada despierto, llevando sólo un pijama, en un lugar de las mazmorras especialmente frío y oscuro. ¿Haciendo qué? No lo sabía ni él.

_"Vaya manera de comenzar la Navidad" _pensó amargamente, recordando cuanto odiaba esa época del año.

La débil luz de la varita iluminó un aula pequeña y húmeda. Unas cuantas ratas salieron corriendo de detrás de unas cajas y escritorios rotos apilados. Un moho azulado llenaba las paredes del aula vieja y Snape se preguntó porqué nunca antes la había visto. Aunque tampoco parecía un lugar especialmente frecuentado.

De mala gana, Severus entró en el aula, decidido a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. "He oído ruidos..." Seguramente habrían sido las ratas, pero un poco más de precaución no estaba de más. Después de todo, Sirius Black ya había entrado en el castillo una vez.

En una esquina del aula había un montón especialmente grande y mohoso de calderos viejos apilados sobre uno o dos escritorios llenos de polillas. Severus prendió una antorcha del pasillo y movió los calderos viejos. Hicieron un ruido estruendoso y un olor podrido se desprendió de ellos.

Nada, sólo una pared completamente llena de moho azul. Severus se acercó y rascó un poco de moho con el dedo. ¿Podría ser que el moho disimulara una entrada secreta? Rascó un poco más...¡había aparecido un agujero! Severus hizo un ruido ahogado y siguió rascando y entonces sucedieron dos cosas...

La primera fue darse cuenta de que el agujero era una grieta, no lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera algún ser humano. "Tendré que decírselo a Filch" se recordó Snape, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando.

Se giró rápidamente, la varita presta para atacar. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore lo miraban desde el umbral de la pequeña habitación. 

-Me has asustado, Albus.

-Lo siento. Pero no pude evitar divertirme un poco, parecías tan absorto...

Severus le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Dumbledore prosiguió:

-¿Qué estás haciendo en una habitación abandonada, en pijama y a las tres de la madrugada?

Severus le miró, incrédulo.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me dijo que debería inspeccionar las habitaciones viejas de las calabozos! Me habías dicho que oíste ruidos hace una semana provenientes de...

-¡Aaah, si!- lo interrumpió el director- ¡pero no te dije que los revisaras ahora mismo!

-Dijiste "inmediatamente", creo recordar.

- Me refería a que no lo dejaras hasta después de las vacaciones.

-¡Podrías haberlo dicho!

Dumbledore se llevo a Severus de vuelta a su oficina. Por el camino, fue hablando como si fuera mediodía y estuvieran dando un paseo por el parque. Severus sólo escuchaba a medias. 

-...y fue entonces cuando tuve el presentimiento de que había otra persona despierta en el castillo, y así es como te encontré, haciendo no se qué en un aula vieja.

-¡No estaba haciendo "no se qué"! Estaba haciendo lo que me dijiste: revisar las habitaciones en busca de un lugar por el cual Black pudiera entrar...

-¿A las tres de la madrugada? ¿Porqué?

Severus se quedó callado. Finalmente intentó explicarlo:

-No podía dormir. Entonces me puse a pensar. Acabé saliendo a mi oficina a prepararme alguna poción para dormir. Y bueno...pensé que ya que estaba despierto, podría aprovechar para mirar las aulas del lado norte de los calabozos...

-Ya veo.- Dumbledore miró a Severus largamente, y luego preguntó: -¿Porqué no podías dormir?

Como Severus no le contestó ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, Dumbledore continuó:

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con el profesor Lupin?

Severus alzó la cabeza en un instante y miró a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- y enseguida agregó -Quiero decir, ¿qué te hace suponer eso?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Así que tiene ver con Remus.

Severus se golpeaba mentalmente, pero se mantuvo calmado, como siempre. No estaba dispuesto a decirle nada más al director. Como si supiera esto, Dumbledore decidió cambiar de tema.

-Espero verte en la comida de Navidad este año. 

-Yo siempre voy a la comida de Navidad. Que lo disfrute o no es cosa mía.

-¡Vamos, Severus! Necesitas un poco de espíritu navideño. A mi me encanta esta época del año: los banquetes, el vino, los regalos, los árboles de Navidad, las decoraciones...cada año me divierto decorando el castillo, aunque este año...es casi inútil. Pero con Sirius Black rondando por ahí, necesitaremos unas cuantas distracciones...

-Me alegraré cuando todo esto acabe.

Dumbledore no supo si se refería a las fiestas de Navidad, al caso de Sirius Black o a alguna otra cosa. Como ya habían llegado a la oficina de Severus, se despidieron, y Severus volvió a su habitación.

            Mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama lamentó el no tener la amigable charla del director del colegio para distraerle. Ahora la conversación que había tenido con Lupin la tarde anterior le volvía a la mente, le daba vueltas y vueltas y no lo dejaba descansar. Otra vez.

_-Lupin. Aquí está tu poción._

-Ah.- Lupin había estado balaceándose en la silla y cuando Severus entró en la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, casi se había caído. –Muchas gracias- había dicho. Se había tomado la poción en un instante y después se le quedó mirando, como asaltado por una súbita duda.

-¿Me devuelves el vaso, por favor?

-Severus...

-¿Qué?

Lupin se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello, un gesto que parecía hacer  mucho últimamente. Después lo miró a los ojos, con una firmeza en los ojos que indicaba que había tomado alguna decisión.

-Severus, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Otro más?¿Qué otra poción quieres que te prepare?- le había respondido Severus, aunque no sonó tan sarcástico como había querido.

-Me gustaría...que te quedaras conmigo esta luna llena.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya sé que probablemente no hay peligro, pero...sólo para asegurarme de que esta vez no me enfermo. Si hay algo malo con la poción, mi vida estaría en peligro y tú podrías ayudarme.

Severus se había quedado callado, escrutando a Lupin, intentando averiguar qué tanto de verdad habría en sus palabras.

-No creo que pueda. Tengo que...hacer algunas cosas.

-Ah. En ese caso, no se hable más. Si no puedes...no tiene importancia.

Severus cogió el vaso y se fue. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Lupin, algo le detuvo, y se sintió tentado a volverse y decir: "Pero me pasaré por ahí, si quieres." No lo hizo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Severus se veía conducido por sus pies hacia otra temible comida de Navidad. Por mucho que le desagradara ir, se tomaba esto como un deber hacia Albus. Después de todo, él había hecho mucho por Severus y todo lo que le pedía era que fuera. Con un poco de suerte, no se vería obligado a disparar ningún cohete sorpresa. "Puede que incluso me llegue a divertir" pensaba mientras se reunía con los demás profesores y alumnos que no se fueron a casa por Navidad, en la mesa en el centro del gran Comedor.

            Dos horas más tarde se había desvanecido todo rastro de esperanza y se dirigía, malhumorado y cansado por no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, a su oficina en las mazmorras. Ése, al menos, había sido su plan.

            Por qué ahora se encontraba frente a la oficina de Lupin, no lo sabía. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, como medida de precaución. Nada que un simple hechizo no pudiera solucionar.

            La oficina estaba a oscuras. Había un olor extraño en el aire, un olor que le traía recuerdos desagradables de un túnel de hace mucho tiempo, el olor de una bestia. Severus entró a la habitación con paso vacilante. Parecía estar vacía. Entonces vio algo en un rincón, una sombra.

            Severus se acercó, temblando. "Sólo voy a mirar, sólo voy a asegurarme, sólo...." En ese momento distinguió el contorno de la sombra y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Remus, acurrucado en el suelo, más pálido y demacrado que nunca. Severus se acercó deprisa y se agachó junto a Lupin. Comprobó, no sin gran alivio, que todavía respiraba. Le apartó el cabello de la cara suavemente y le dijo-:

-¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?

Al principio parecía que Lupin ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Pero después de unos instantes, se empezó a mover un poco, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Sev...

-¿Estás bien?- repitió Severus.

-Si...no.- le respondió Remus, intentando incorporarse. Se cogió a los hombros de Severus y, temblando por todas partes, logró sentarse, apoyándose en la pared y en el maestro de pociones.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Remus una vez se hubo recuperado del esfuerzo.

-Yo...eh...bueno, pensé que podía pasar a ver si estabas todavía vivo.

-Ah.- fue todo lo que contestó Remus, incapaz de nada más por el momento.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado. Pero no te preocupes. Siempre es así.

-¿Porqué estabas durmiendo en el suelo?

Remus tardó un poco en contestar. Abrió la boca varias veces pero no emitió ningún sonido. Por fin dijo:

-No sé. Creo que me desmayé. Iba a mi habitación, pero estaba muy cansado.

-¿Te pasa esto siempre?

Remus soltó una pequeña risa amarga, y repuso:

-No. La mayoría de las veces me desmayo inmediatamente después de la transformación.

"Así que así es como vive un hombre lobo" pensó Severus.

-Si me dices cómo llegar a tu habitación, te llevaré.- le ofreció.

-Es este rincón. Toca la pared y di "hinkypunk".

Severus obedeció y al instante se dibujo en la pared el contorno de una entrada. La habitación de Lupin, se fijó, era mucho más grande e iluminada que la suya. Aunque olía un poco raro.

Severus se inclinó y levantó a Remus de la manera en que un esposo coge a la recién casada esposa. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo dejó allí, un poco sorprendido por lo poco que pesaba Lupin.

-Bueno...

-Pues bueno...

-¿Cuándo vas a comer?

-En cuanto me pueda levantar de la cama. Esta noche, supongo, o quizás mañana.

-¿No quieres que...?

-No, da igual. No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras. 

-Sí.

-Bueno...

-Bueno...

-Me voy. Hasta luego.- dijo Severus algo apresuradamente, y ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Remus lo detuvo.

-Gracias.

Severus no pudo responder, éste era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que no podía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

-¡Ah! Este, Severus, si todavía no te has ido...

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo en el cajón del escritorio que es para ti.

-Eh...vale.

Severus se acercó y abrió el pequeño cajón debajo del escritorio. Estaba lleno de pergaminos medio usados, plumas, frascos de tinta y...un pequeño paquete envuelto en color marrón.

Severus lo cogió y, efectivamente, en un lado llevaba "Severus" escrito en tinta roja.

-Eh...

-Es un regalo de Navidad. Espero que te guste.

-No tenías que...

-Ya lo sé. Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Ah. Estee...gracias, supongo. Ya nos veremos.

-Hasta luego.- Severus oyó la débil voz de Lupin mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

            Esa misma noche, en vez de estar durmiendo como su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos, Severus se dedicaba a mirar el paquetito en su mesa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una batalla silenciosa se desarrollaba entre él y el paquetito. Severus le estaba echando rayos con la mirada, pero el paquetito parecía tener fuerza y voluntad propia, atrayéndole irresistiblemente.

            Severus había estado leyendo un libro que Albus le había regalado, en agradecimiento por los calcetines de ese año. Sin embargo, aunque el libro era muy interesante, ahora reposaba inatendido en las rodillas de Snape.

            Pasaron horas enteras, o puede que tan sólo cinco minutos, hasta que Snape se rindió finalmente ante la voluntad del paquetito y se acercó a él, cautelosamente. Lo tomó entre dedos temblorosos y lo abrió con lentitud. Pese a que estaba bastante seguro de que Lupin no le había puesto hechizos explosivos ni nada parecido, había adquirido esos hábitos cautelosos después de años de servir a Voldemort. Uno nunca sabía que esperarse con los magos oscuros, y Sirius Black –se recordó- había sido uno de ellos.

Detrás del envoltorio marrón había una cajita blanca. Severus, con la varita en una mano, abrió con la otra la caja, despacio...

"¿Pero qué...?"

            En la caja, acomodados uno al lado del otro, habían dos objetos. Severus cogió el primero. Un frasco lleno de líquido verde brillante. "¿Una poción?" pensó Severus, y después "Oh no". El maldito champú de ortiga que habían visto en aquella tienda en Hogsmeade. Sobra decir que Severus se sintió al menos un poco insultado.

            Recogió el segundo objeto y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. "Pagarás por esto, Lupin" pensó Severus mientras sonreía, sosteniendo en su mano el colgante de serpiente que tanto le había fascinado ese día.

            Pero por supuesto, no se pondría nunca el champú ("ni que lo necesitara") y mucho menos el colgante. ¿Severus Snape, llevando joyas como la profesora de adivinación?

-¿Era eso un colgante?- le preguntó Harry Potter a su amigo Ron, una semana antes del inicio de las clases.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ron Weasley. Habían dejado el Gran Comedor después de comer y se habían cruzado con Snape en el pasillo. 

-¡Lo que llevaba Snape en el cuello!- Harry habría jurado que Snape llevaba un colgante plateado y que, cuando los había visto, se lo había metido con un rápido movimiento bajo la túnica.

-Pues yo no vi nada.- dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido. –No me parece propio de Snape andar llevando collares.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Harry, y aunque siguió reflexionando unos momentos más, pronto se le olvidó aquel pequeño incidente.

Nota de la autora: Por fin!! Este capítulo ha llegado a ser el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Incluso he tenido que cortarle una parte, que será el principio del próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, y no se preocupen...Luna Llena continuará hasta el final! Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, y ojalá les guste mucho este capítulo. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, jejeje.

En el siguiente capítulo: las cosas empiezan a ponerse más interesantes...para bien y para mal. ¡Y por fin lo que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando! ¡La próxima aparición de Sirius Black!


	6. Viento de Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos los personajes y lugares de los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a varias compañías como la Warner Bros., y varias editoriales. Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, así que no gano ni un centavo. 

******************************************************************************************************************+

****

****

**LUNA LLENA**

****

**CAPÍTULO 6: VIENTO DE TORMENTA**

****

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban por finalizar.  A Severus parecían escurrírsele entre las manos, y no podía hacer nada. Se fue resignando a volver a la rutina habitual y perder todo el maravilloso tiempo libre del que había disfrutado hasta entonces. "¿Qué importa un año más? Nada cambiará." pensaba unos días antes del inicio de las clases.

            No sabía que los cambios empezarían a llegar más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Uno de los últimos días de las vacaciones de Navidad, Severus estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, leyendo un libro y disfrutando el tiempo libre que le quedaba. Estaba ya harto de leer, pero no tenía nada más interesante que hacer en ese momento.

            Entonces sucedió algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Alguien llamó a su puerta. Severus tardó un poco en reaccionar, tomado enteramente por sorpresa. 

-¿Quién es?- dijo finalmente.

-Soy Remus. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Supongo que si, ¿porqué no lo intentas, a ver qué pasa?

Se abrió la puerta y entró Lupin, sonriente, diciendo:

-¿A qué no adivinas lo que se anda diciendo últimamente en la sala de profe...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camisa?

            Severus estaba sentado en la silla, con las botas encima del escritorio, llevando sólo lo que parecían unos pantalones negros de muggles. Remus estaba boquiabierto, y con razón, ya que ese día hacía un frío que pelaba. El mismo Remus iba vestido con ropa muggle y encima, una túnica, una capa y una bufanda gruesa de lana.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes estar así con el frío que hace!?- dijo Remus, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el pecho desnudo de Severus. De todo el castillo, los calabozos eran el lugar más frío de todos.

Severus, quien antes de que lo interrumpieran había estado considerando la posibilidad de ir a ponerse algo encima, movió la mano en un ademán despectivo.

-Uno se acostumbra después de diez años.

-¿Estás seguro de que todavía no te has congelado?- Remus se acercó y le cogió el brazo. La mano de Remus parecía estar hirviendo. El súbito calor hizo que se le pusiera a Severus la carne de gallina, y no sólo por el frío.

-Estoy bien, Lupin. 

-No sé si estarás bien, pero hoy desde luego pareces diferente.

-Sólo porque nunca me hayas visto sin la túnica no significa que haya cambiado.- le espetó Severus. Lupin no le contestó, pues le estaba mirando fijamente el cabello.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- le preguntó, cogiéndole un mechón de cabello. 

-Déjame.- le dijo Severus, apartándole la mano un poco bruscamente. Una de las muchas cosas que odiaba era que alguien se pusiera a manosearle el cabello.

Aunque podía comprender el asombro de Remus. Él mismo había quedado impresionado esa mañana, después de ducharse por tercera vez en todo lo que llevaba de invierno. Un poco reluctante, se había rendido ante la voluntad del champú de ortiga que le regaló Lupin, y decidió darle una oportunidad, al igual que a muchos otros frascos de champú inútiles que había apilados en un rincón de la ducha.

Ante su gran asombro, el champú había surtido efecto. El cabello le había quedado más seco que en ninguna otra ocasión en años, cayéndole suavemente en rizos sobre los hombros. Todavía estaba un poco mojado, y aunque Severus sentía que de un momento a otro se volvería a llenar de grasa, por el momento estaba bastante bien. Se sentía raro, muy fresco. Aunque con el frío que hacía, no podía decir si era algo bueno.

-¡Te has bañado! ¡Por fin! Yo que empezaba a creer que había un trol escondido en algún lugar de las mazmorras...

-No me fastidies y dime qué has venido a hacer aquí.

-Sólo vine para hablar un poco. Me imaginaba que estarías aburrido de hablar con los libros y lo que sea que esté en esos frascos.- dijo Remus, señalando unos frascos especialmente grandes y llenos de restos de criaturas viciosas.

-Para tu información, no me aburro leyendo y segundo, eso que está detrás de ti es un ejemplar de un demonio de las cuevas, famosos por sus cruentos asesinatos de muggles.

Remus se dio la vuelta y pegó un salto al ver un animal negro con ojos rojos mirándole con malicia desde un frasco grande.

            Un salto tan brusco que casi cae sobre Severus, que estaba riendo detrás de él. Severus le cogió a tiempo, antes de que cayera al suelo. 

-¿Estás bien?

Al principio Remus no dijo nada. Se limitó a recuperar el equilibrio y luego, sentándose en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio de Snape, dijo:

-Entonces es cierto.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que estaban diciendo los demás en la sala de profesores.

-¿Qué?

Remus sonrió. No era su típica sonrisa amable, sino una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa que le recordó a Snape los días de su adolescencia, en que pasaba horas discutiendo con Remus sobre las cosas más estúpidas, como porqué se usaban varitas mágicas en vez de bastones... 

-No sólo te has puesto el champú, también usas el colgante que te regalé.

Severus se tocó reflexivamente el colgante que llevaba junto al pecho, hasta ahora perfectamente escondido detrás de su libro. Lupin debió haberlo visto cuando lo cogió para que no se cayera. Intentó pensar en una excusa rápida.

-Sólo me lo puse anoche, para ver cómo me quedaba. Se me habrá olvidado quitármelo.

-Mentiroso.- Remus seguía sonriendo, pero ahora había algo borroso en sus ojos. Lo miraba de una manera que Severus se empezó a incomodar bastante...en especial por la culpa de sus pantalones, que ahora le parecían demasiado ajustados.

-No miento.

-Si, ya. Me dijo que lo llevabas puesto desde hace días.

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decirlo, es un secreto.

-¡Lupin, no juegues conmigo! ¿Es Dumbledore, verdad?

Remus sólo volvió a sonreír. 

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado los regalos. Sabía que eran perfectos para ti.

-¡Ja!- dijo Severus, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. Se le estaban agotando los sarcasmos. 

-¿Tú que me darás por Navidad?

-¿Hablas en serio? Para empezar, la Navidad ya ha pasado. Encima me paso despierto noches enteras preparándote esa maldita poción matalobos, así que creo que no hace falta que te dé nada más.

-Tienes razón. No te pediré nada a cambio.- dijo Remus con el mismo tono alegre, aunque Severus notó que su sonrisa disminuyó un poco. 

Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Hace mucho que nadie me regalaba algo así. No soy una persona muy navideña, ¿sabes?

-Te entiendo.

-Lo dudo.- dijo Severus, con una sonrisa amarga. Dudaba que alguien pudiese comprender siquiera un poco todos sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera él mismo, se dio cuenta, podía comprenderse...

            Severus pasó la vista por toda la oficina. Miró todos los frascos, todas las telarañas de los rincones, el techo, el suelo de roca dura...Entonces miró a Remus, y algo le sobrecogió. Había algo en su mirada que le aceleró el corazón.

            Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Severus sintió el peso de Remus encima de él, sus ojos tan cerca de él que podía verse reflejado en ellos...

-¿Pero qué...

Severus no pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento unos labios se cerraron sobre los suyos, unos brazos fuertes le rodearon el cuello y lo acercaron tanto al cuerpo de Remus que se sintió mareado.

            Involuntariamente, Severus se relajó, cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel dulce beso. Cogió a Remus por las caderas y apartó los labios, dejando que sus lenguas rozaran...

            Finalmente, cuando sintieron que ya no podían más, se apartaron, jadeando. Remus, la cara sonrojada y brillante, tocó suavemente la mejilla de Severus.

-Remus...¿qué...?

-Severus...de veras que lo siento...

-¿Qué?

-Lo...lo que pasó hace años...no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado, Sev...

La mente de Severus, que hasta ese momento había estado repitiendo incesantemente "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!?" se puso en blanco, un solo pensamiento sustituyendo a todos los demás. "Me ha llamado Sev". Severus perdió el control.

            Cogiendo a Remus por el brazo, lo llevó precipitadamente a su habitación y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Remus no opuso ninguna resistencia, al contrario, parecía más que dispuesto a seguirlo.

            A partir de ahí todo fue calor, deseo y una confusión de sábanas, ropa y piel desnuda.

            Severus despertó de un extraño sueño. Había sido tan real. Había tenido muchos sueños de ese tipo, sobre él y Remus, pero éste había sido diferente, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo...inquietante.

            Abrió los ojos, inseguro de lo que vería. Las cobijas estaban revueltas y algunas incluso estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Severus empezó a sentir un sudor frío en la frente. Entonces se dio cuenta. No llevaba ni un solo calcetín encima, nada. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, una sensación cosquilleante en la piel, como si se hubiera emborrachado con cerveza de mantequilla...

            Miró a su alrededor, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron con todo detalle. Severus agradeció de todo corazón que no hubiera nadie en la habitación que pudiera verle sonrojándose de aquella manera. Un momento. ¿Nadie?

            Remus había desaparecido. Severus se arrojó al suelo y empezó a buscar desesperadamente la ropa de Remus, cualquier indicio que indicara que alguien había estado con él la noche anterior, pero sólo logró encontrar sus propios pantalones.          

Suspirando, Severus se dispuso a vestirse y a arreglar todo ese desorden del suelo.

            A la hora del desayuno, tampoco se veía a Remus por ninguna parte. Los demás profesores lo comentaban en susurros mientras Severus comía, intentando no parecer culpable.

-Hoy no es luna llena, que raro.

-¿Se habrá enfermado de verdad?

-No me extrañaría, con el aspecto que tiene y el frío que hace últimamente.

-Pobre hombre.

-¡Severus! ¿No sabrás tú donde está Remus?- Severus casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza. Tosiendo, respondió:

-¿Cómo se supone que debería saberlo, Minerva?

-Sólo preguntaba...-contestó la profesora, aunque había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que no le hizo mucha gracia a Severus.

            Severus guardó silencio y bajó la vista, concentrándose en el desayuno.

            Remus no apareció hasta horas más tarde, durante la hora de la comida. Llevaba puestas la capa y una bufanda, y tenía las mejillas rojas, como si hubiera estado al aire libre. Todos se le quedaron mirando inquisitivamente, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar algo hasta que se sentó y se empezó a servir generosas cantidades de pollo con patatas.

-¿Dónde estabas, Remus? Nos tenías algo preocupados- le preguntó el director amablemente.

-Estuve en mi oficina. Estaba algo cansado y no tenía hambre, siento no haber ido a desayunar.- dijo Remus mientras se servía una cuarta ración de pollo.

-Pasé por tu oficina y no estabas.- dijo McGonagall.

-Ah. Es que luego fui a tomar el aire, fuera.

-Aaaah.- dijeron todos, y siguieron comiendo.

            Remus agradeció que nadie preguntara más sobre la cuestión. No les había mentido aunque tampoco les había dicho toda la verdad. "Si lo supieran...." pensó con un nudo en el estómago.

            Terminó de comer apresuradamente. "No debí irme tan lejos" pensaba, acordándose de su paseo matinal por el bosque. Había caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta perderse en el Bosque Prohibido, inmerso en recuerdos de épocas pasadas y otros recuerdos más recientes. Por suerte sus instintos le habían ayudado a salir del bosque sano y salvo y al fin pudo regresar al castillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

            Se levantó de la mesa por fin y por un pequeño instante, cruzó su mirada con la de Severus. No pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara, aunque sólo fuera por el placer de ver a Severus desviar la mirada ruborizándose. "Cosas como ésta no se ven todos los días" meditó mientras se dirigía a su oficina, a descansar y darse una ducha. No era que estuviera muy cansado o muy sucio, simplemente tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo corriente, algo rutinario, se volvería loco.

            El agua de la ducha estaba hirviendo y caía como pequeños dardos sobre la pálida piel de Remus, pero a éste no le importaba. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que, sólo con permanecer allí parado, inmóvil bajo la pequeña cascada de agua caliente, el agua se llevaría algo más que el barro y el sudor que lo cubrían. Tal vez el agua se llevara muy lejos una incomodidad que le venía siguiendo desde hacía meses. ¿Sus pensamientos? ¿O tal vez otra cosa?

            Remus sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Si había algo que no le apetecía en ese momento era pensar. Pero su mente, siempre tan inoportuna, no conocía el silencio. 

Por fin cerró el grifo del agua y salió de entre nubes de vapor, la piel roja por el agua ardiente, y se arrojó sobre la cama sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa. Sintiendo un repentino frío se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y cerró los ojos, deseando tener una poción para dormir. "Se la podría pedir a..." "¡NO! ¡BASTA YA!" le gritó a sus pensamientos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era el olvido, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas.

Sin embargo, conciliar el sueño le costó mucho más que de costumbre.

Después de ese día, el inicio de las clases se precipitó como un peñón cayendo de una montaña y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, el colegio estaba de nuevo lleno de vida. 

            El primer día de clases por la mañana, Remus estaba en la sala de profesores preparando la primera clase que tendría. En ese momento no había nadie más en la sala, pues la mayoría de profesores tenía clase y el resto estaba en su oficina o consiguiendo café para el largo día que les esperaba.

            Con la vista fija en sus notas, Remus oyó abrirse la puerta de la sala de profesores, pero nadie entró.

-Buenos días, Severus.- saludó.

            Severus, que había estado inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, entró a la sala silenciosamente y se sentó en su lugar favorito, una silla roja con el respaldo tan alto como él.

            Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos largos. No se habían visto demasiado desde aquella noche y apenas si habían intercambiado unas palabras.

-¿Has tenido clase con los de primero?- preguntó por fin Remus, aferrándose a la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza.

-No. He tenido a los de sexto de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-Ah.

-...

-...

-¿Lupin?- la voz de Severus se abrió paso entre la confusión que reinaba en la antes despejada mente de Remus. Bajando la vista, se encontró con que las manos de Severus apretaban con fuerza los lados del sillón.

-¿Sí?

Severus desvió la mirada un momento para luego volverse y escrutarlo con unos ojos más negros que la noche.

-Quiero saber...yo...es decir, si podrías decirme que, bueno, sucede que, este...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus, divertido ante la súbita perdida de confianza de Severus. Entonces recordó que hace no tanto tiempo él había estado en un estado similar. Se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "¿Qué pasará ahora?"

Severus murmuró algo tan suavemente que Remus no lo escuchó.

-¿Cómo dices?

Severus dudó sólo un momento antes de mirarlo con una expresión tan rara en él que lo dejó in albis. Sintió como sus entrañas se removían sin control alguno.

-Yo voy en serio contigo.

Remus se quedó totalmente sin habla, las puntas de los dedos temblando, una emoción diferente inundando sus sentidos, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Severus...

Pero no pudo decir lo que iba a decir, si es que realmente se disponía a decir algo, porque en ese momento el pequeño profesor Flitwick entró en la sala de profesores con una taza de té en la mano y murmurando para si mismo.

-¡Buenos días, Remus, Severus!- saludó alegremente al reparar en ellos.

Remus, no demasiado disgustado con la interrupción, hizo un débil intento por iniciar una conversación lo más alejada posible de temas peligrosos.

-¿Tenías clase con los de primero? Pareces algo perturbado.

-¿Clase? ¡Oh, no, nada parecido! Tenía unas horas libres y estaba dedicándome a revistar la Saeta de Fuego del joven Potter.

Severus, al escuchar el nombre, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desde hace una semana el principal tema de conversación en la sala de profesores había sido el misterioso remitente de la Saeta de Fuego que Harry Potter había recibido en Navidad.

El asunto no se esclarecía con el tiempo, y mientras más lo comentaban más imposible parecía de resolverlo y más chocaba a Severus. Él mismo había sugerido unos hechizos de artes oscuras que podrían haber sido utilizados en la escoba, pero hasta ahora nadie había descubierto nada.

            Remus, por otro lado, tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a la escoba, pero no le había dicho una palabra de esto a nadie. Al igual que seguía escondiendo información mucho más valiosa, se recordó.

            Remus intentó concentrarse. Por un instante se arrepintió de haberse comprometido a enseñarle a Harry el encantamiento Patronus. Tal vez sería demasiado para él.

            Arrastró la esfera pálida hasta la caja de embalar donde guardaría al boggart para llevárselo a Harry. Fue una verdadera suerte haberse encontrado con Filch por azar ese día. Aunque no tendría que haber salido huyendo de Severus como lo hizo...

-¡Lupin!¡Espera!

-Aah... hola, Severus, ¿qué tal? Lo siento, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡No te escapes! Llevas días haciendo lo mismo.

-Si lo quieres es hablar, te digo que ahora no puedo. Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Porqué?¿Porqué no...?

-¡Hasta luego!- Remus había salido casi corriendo, incapaz de soportar esa situación ni un minuto más. 

            Remus sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al presente; Harry, boggart, clases anti-dementores. Cogió la caja y se apuró a llegar al aula del profesor Binns, llevando ya unos minutos de retraso.

            Le explicó el encantamiento Patronus a Harry lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a abrir la caja, esperando no arrepentirse luego por haber puesto en peligro al hijo de su amigo.

-¡Especto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!- gritaba Harry, pero era inútil. De repente se cayó al suelo como fulminado, temblando. Con un grito sofocado, Remus corrió a ayudarle.

            "No debería haberlo metido en esto" pensó, pero Harry insistía. Tenía una voluntad inflexible, como su padre. "Otra vez, sólo otra vez." De nuevo abrió la caja y Harry se enfrentó al dementor. De nuevo volvió a caer, temblando más violentamente que antes.

-¡Harry, no! ¡Despierta! ¡Harry! Harry, despierta...

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, Remus suspiró aliviado, hasta que Harry dijo algo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

-He oído a mi padre.- Harry, notó Remus, tenía los ojos brillantes. Remus agradeció que Harry bajara la cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas, porque le dio tiempo para contener las suyas. Sin embargo, cuando habló lo hizo con una voz que lo traicionaba.

-¿Has oído a James?

            Después de eso, Remus se dejó convencer y abrió la caja una vez más, seguro de que se arrepentiría. No sólo Harry lo estaba pasando mal en esa clase anti-dementores. 

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – gritó Harry y esta vez, para asombro de Remus, una vana sombra plateada salió de su varita mágica. Harry se mantenía de pie, pero temblaba y estaba vacilando...no aguantaría más tiempo. Remus se decidió en un segundo.

-¡Riddíkulo!

Todo acabó en un instante. Remus sacó una gran tableta de chocolate para Harry. Sentía un extraño orgullo por este chico de 13 años que ya podía hacer algo que a él le costó años lograr.

            Su alivio se vio roto por un comentario de Harry.

- ¿Profesor Lupin? Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black.

            Ante la mención del nombre, miles de imágenes le pasaron por los párpados, y sintió que perdía las entrañas. "¿Por qué, por qué?"

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La respuesta de Harry lo alivió, pero sólo un poco. Después de eso, Lupin perdió su buen ánimo. Deshaciéndose de Harry lo más rápidamente que pudo, llevó la caja del boggart a su oficina, dejando que la luna flotante entrara en el armario vacío debajo de su escritorio.

Los días pasaron y Harry progresaba, lenta pero firmemente. Pensando en qué le  pasaría a Harry si los dementores volvían a acercarse al estadio de Quidditch, Remus se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto jugar. "Está decidido" pensó "iré a ver el partido contra Ravenclaw".

El día del partido la emoción se sentía en el aire. Todos estaban comentando el partido y la Saeta de Fuego de Harry era el tema de conversación más escuchado. Al no encontrar ningún maleficio oscuro en la escoba, se la habían devuelto y jugaría con ella ese día.

Remus marchó con la multitud hacia el campo de Quidditch, recordando sus propios días en el colegio cuando iba con sus amigos a apoyar al equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Peter! ¿Has preparado la pancarta?

-Sí...aquí está.

-'¡Arriba Gryffindor! ¡La victoria para James Potter!' Está bien, ¿pero no se te ocurrió nada más original?

-Calla, Sirius. Mira esto.- Remus, que había pasado una noche ayudando a Peter con los hechizos de la pancarta, la tocó con la varita mágica.

-'SLYTHERIN APESTA' ¡Y un dibujo con Snape cayéndose de la escoba! ¡Un clásico! ¡Un memorable recuerdo! ¡Absolutamente brillan-

-Vale ya, Sirius, lo hemos pillado.

-¡Ya salen!

Luego la emoción, los gritos, los insultos dirigidos a los Slytherin, las largas y locas fiestas después de cada victoria...En una de las cuales Sirius y él...

"Terreno peligroso. Concéntrate en el partido." Remus, ya sentado junto con los demás profesores, alzó la vista para ver a los jugadores volar por el cielo, cada vez más alto, ¿cómo era lo que decía James? "Volar hasta llegar al corazón del universo." Eso era. James había sido todo un poeta, aunque tenía sus escritos bien escondidos bajo la cama.

Entonces vio a Harry y sintió muchas cosas a la vez; asombro, alegría, y una tristeza profunda, porque Cornamenta no había vivido para ver a su hijo volando igual que él, o todavía mejor. 

El partido se hizo cada vez más emocionante y Remus pudo, por un tiempo, olvidar que era un adulto, profesor y hombre lobo con una multitud de dudas y preocupaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no presenciaba un partido de Quidditch, y ese lo disfrutó como en los viejos tiempos.

            En ese mismo momento había otra persona que no lo estaba pasando tan bien. Severus caminaba furtivamente por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Al llegar a una esquina, miró el reflejo de la ventana enfrente de él. No había nadie en el corredor. Sin hacer ruido avanzó hasta una puerta al final del pasillo. Mirando a ambos lados, abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina de Lupin.

Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, respiró tranquilo por un momento. Por suerte la mayoría de profesores y alumnos (incluido Lupin) estaban en el partido de Quidditch y no se había encontrado con nadie que se preguntara qué hacía él tan lejos de las mazmorras. Pero nunca se sabe...

"Muy bien. Al grano" pensó Snape, echando una ojeada alrededor. Primero revisó los cajones del escritorio. Abrió el primero de la derecha: pergaminos, tinta, apuntes desordenados. Nada de interés. El segundo: carpetas de notas de los alumnos de su clase. Miró los de la izquierda. El último era más grande que los demás y estaba entreabierto. 

Severus se acercó y ¡Blam! Pegó un brinco cuando algo se sacudió dentro del armario. 

¿Alguna criatura oscura para su clase? ¿O tal vez algo más interesante? 

Severus, varita en mano, listo repeler cualquier hechizo, abrió el armario de un tirón. Sea lo que sea que pensaba que saldría, lo último que se esperaba era ver a un  enorme hombre lobo, con los ojos rojos y colmillos más afilados que cuchillos. Severus se quedó de piedra. "¿Qué demonios...?"

El hombre lobo se acercó a él, amenazador, listo para saltarle encima. Recobrando un poco su compostura, Severus logró lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero el lobo saltó esquivándolo, cayó suavemente sobre el suelo, y se lanzó contra él, pero en ése salto había algo que no cuadraba, algo antinatural e imposible en una criatura así...

Comprendiéndolo en menos de un segundo, Severus gritó:

-¡Riddíkulo!- y el lobo cayó al suelo convertido en una habichuela rosada. El maestro de pociones comenzó a reír hasta que se dio cuenta de que había fallado en algo que hasta Neville Longbottom podía hacer, que era una gran vergüenza, y que le hacían gracia las habichuelas rosadas, lo cual también era una gran vergüenza. Dejó de reír. 

            Recogiendo la habichuela la dejó en el armario vacío del que salió el lobo, preguntándose para qué diablos conservaba Lupin un boggart si hace ya tiempo que se lo había enseñado a sus alumnos. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con su afinidad por las criaturas oscuras, o sería parte de un plan planeado por Sirius Black con el objetivo de deshacerse de Potter.

            Para eso estaba él allí, o al menos eso era lo que se decía. Descubrir qué tramaba Lupin, por qué había estado tan raro últimamente. Abrió el último cajón que le quedaba. Más pergaminos sucios y arrugados, plumas viejas, nada sospechoso...excepto algo escondido en un rincón. Severus tomó el objeto y sacó un libro grueso sin título. Al abrirlo vio que la mayoría de las hojas habían sido arrancadas, y en su lugar había fajos de cartas y pergaminos sueltos.

            Felicitándose por el hallazgo, miró las cartas. Eran de una tal "Michelle Leblanc" ¿La novia de Lupin? Imposible, lo había comprobado en carne propia. Entonces le vino a la memoria una conversación lejana. ¿No era francesa la madre de Lupin? Le pareció que una vez lo comentó. Entonces todavía estaba viva, no como los padres de Severus, que habían muerto tiempo atrás. Pero ése era un recuerdo destinado al olvido. 

            Severus intentó leer las cartas pero enseguida desistió. Estaban llenas de comentarios sin importancia, historias familiares, fragmentos de la vida de los vecinos, todo contado con excesivos detalles. "Lupin debe tener una paciencia admirable para leer todo esto" pensó. Decidiendo que no encontraría información valiosa en las cartas de su madre, hojeó el resto de los pergaminos. Parecían fragmentos de un diario. 

            Entonces oyó ruido. ¿Habría terminado ya el partido? Sería mejor no arriesgarse, así que Severus guardó cuidadosamente las cartas en el orden que estaban y dejó el libro en su sitio. Al cerrar el cajón advirtió que del libro deshojado había caído algo. Lo recogió rápidamente, y los dedos le temblaron ligeramente al ver lo que era. Una fotografía, pero...

            Definitivamente escuchaba ahora el sonido de voces y coros acercándose cada vez más. Sin pensárselo dos veces se guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo y se marchó de allí de prisa, lamentando no haber podido revisar la habitación de Lupin, pero sobre todo preguntándose por la foto.

            Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo más tarde.

            Esa noche Remus decidió aplicarse a la ardua tarea de terminar de leer y contestar la carta que su madre le había mandado allá por Navidad. No es que no quisiera a su madre, es que a veces podía ser demasiado pesada. Remus suponía que intentaba compensar la poca atención que recibió de niño, no dejándole vivir en paz su vida adulta. "En fin..." pensó, revolviendo su cajón en busca del fajo de cartas que guardaba allí.

            Al tomar el libro pesado se detuvo. Ahora estaba de muy buen humor como para ver...Abrió las tapas del libro con cuidado, y sacó sin mirar el sobre de más arriba, y lo cerró de nuevo.

            No le pareció que hubiera nada extraño. Tres horas después, cuando hubo terminado de leer las peripecias navideñas de su madre y de escribirle una breve respuesta, volvió a abrir el Libro de las Memorias, como el le llamaba.

            Sacó el fajo de cartas atadas con una cinta y metió la última. Volvió a colocarlo dentro del libro, y hojeó distraído unos cuantos apuntes que tenía allí. Casi sin quererlo se asomó al final del libro, seguro de que se arrepentiría...

            La fotografía no estaba allí.

            Al principio se sintió aliviado, pero después un frío acero le corrió por las entrañas. Hace dos días había estado allí, en su lugar, pegada a la tapa de atrás. No había tocado el libro desde entonces, así que...

            "¿La habrá cogido alguien?" se preguntó. No podía ser, no podía ser...la buscó por todas partes, por cada rincón de los cajones, debajo y encima del escritorio, en su habitación, en los armarios. 

Sería ya medianoche cuando cayó en la cama, exhausto, y gimió desesperado al darse cuanta de que no sólo había desaparecido su único tesoro, sino que ahora tendría que levantar todos los pergaminos, ropa y demás cosas que había dejado en el suelo tras la salvaje búsqueda.

-¿Cómo he podido perderla?- se dijo para si mismo mientras acomodaba los calcetines en el armario. 

            Con esto en la cabeza se fue a dormir unas horas más tarde, y aunque estaba muy preocupado se durmió enseguida. 

            Sin embargo, no había dormido ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, gritando su nombre. Adormilado, se levantó y se puso una capa encima del camisón. Llamando a su puerta estaba Artemisa Sinistra, la profesora de astronomía.

            Llevaba camisón y el pelo desgreñado, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad en ella. Tenía un aspecto sombrío. 

-Coge tu varita y vámonos. Nos toca revisar las torres del norte, ¡ven!- le dijo, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Remus sintió que el mal presentimiento que había pendido sobre su cabeza desde que perdió la fotografía se había hecho realidad. Casi no necesitó preguntar qué había pasado, porque de algún modo ya lo sabía.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Sinistra.

-Sirius Black nos ha visitado de nuevo. 

Notas de la autora: Jejejeje os he dejado en suspenso!!!!!!!! ^_^ lo siento, no he podido evitarlo...

Sé que dije que en este capítulo saldría Sirius y bueno, de alguna manera ha salido, ¿no?

Sorry!! Tal vez en el próximo capítulo habrá más Sirius, aunque sólo sea en un recuerdo...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review!! Espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen reviews a me escriban diciéndome qué les parece...Venga! Vuestras críticas me ayudan mucho! (y los elogios todavía más jejeje, es broma).

En el próximo capítulo: ¿qué secreto esconde la misteriosa foto? ¿Qué pasó en el pasado que Remus no lo puede olvidar? ¿veremos a Snape vestido con ligueros de cuero? Jejeje... ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos...

Nos leemos pronto (espero)!!!!! ^_^


	7. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, los personajes y localidades pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, además de la Warner Bros., Bloomsbury y otros editores. Este escrito no tiene ninguna finalidad lucrativa. Así me divierto en mi tiempo libre, eso es todo.

FULL MOON 7

** **

RECUERDOS

** **

La búsqueda duró toda la noche, pero nadie encontró ni un solo rastro de Sirius Black. Después de horas de buscar en cada uno de los rincones de todo el castillo, todo el personal, incluidos los fantasmas, se reunieron en la sala de profesores para hablar con Dumbledore. 

Se acordó que por la tarde habría una reunión para discutir nuevas medidas de seguridad. Ya despuntaba el alba cuando Remus volvió a su oficina deseoso de dormir aunque fuera dos horas.

No había olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que Sirius Black entró en Hogwarts, así que se ofreció amablemente a acompañar a la profesora Sinistra a su oficina en la torre de astronomía. En realidad fue ésta la que lo acompañó hasta su oficina, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Sin embargo al llegar a su habitación Remus se encontró con que no tenía sueño. Resignado a quedarse despierto, se vistió, se lavó la cara, se peinó el cabello desarreglado y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, sin saber qué hacer. Miró por la ventana, desde donde se veía el bosque prohibido y muy a la izquierda, el Sauce Boxeador.

Entonces algo captó su mirada y se sobresaltó. Se lanzó hacia la ventana, la abrió de golpe pero cuando miró, no había nada allí. Remus se volvió a sentar, con las piernas temblando. ¿Sería su imaginación? Habría jurado que, por un instante, vio a un gran perro negro salir de la espesura del bosque para después desaparecer entre las sombras del alba.

_"Qué extraña coincidencia que el mismo día que pierdo la foto aparezca él..." _Entonces una idea perturbadora le vino a la mente. ¿Y si había sido Sirius quien se llevó la fotografía? Pero era imposible...¿o no? De algo estaba seguro ahora: él no podía haberla perdido.

Todavía era temprano para bajar a desayunar, así que, por hacer algo, sacó del cajón el viejo Libro de las Memorias. Su hermana le había regalado, hace ya muchos años, un diario para anotar todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts, para describir la vida que Cristina no podría vivir.

Remus nunca dejó de escribir en ese diario, ni una sola vez en 7 años se descuidó de incluir aunque fuera un breve fragmento de sus aventuras con sus amigos. Pero había ido arrancando las hojas conforme pasaba el tiempo, porque contenían información que, en las manos equivocadas, podía hacer mucho daño. En el diario sólo quedaban ya los escritos de los primeros años y fragmentos de los últimos. 

Hojeando el libro, encontró de repente una página cuya parte inferior había sido arrancada de cuajo. Contrastaba con la pulcredad con la que las demás páginas habían sido arrancadas. Remus se detuvo y leyó las primeras frases del resto que quedaba.

_*Hoy hemos ganado la Copa de Quidditch por tercer año consecutivo. James estuvo genial, ¡marcó más de la mitad de los puntos del partido!_ _El equipo de Slytherin no pudo hacer nada. Pero lo mejor ha sido la fiesta...*_

_ _

Entonces recordó nítidamente la razón por la que había arrancado la página, incluso se vio a si mismo de nuevo, sonrojado ante el escritorio, la pluma temblándole en la mano, manchando toda la página con gotas de tinta, su sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja...

La última frase que se veía era:

_*También ha sido un día especial por otra razón...ahí va... hoy he perdido la virginidad. ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Lo he escrito, lo he escrito!*_

_ _

Remus sonrió pese al dolor que le producía el recuerdo. Después de todo, sólo hay una primera vez. 

Había sido la mejor fiesta de su vida. Ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall había logrado detenerla con sus amenazas de detenciones, y al final se había tenido que marchar, eso si, con la promesa de que después todos lamentarían esa fiesta.

Durante toda la noche había habido bebidas, música a todo volumen y por supuesto, montones de chicas guapas bailando. No era que le emocionaran mucho las chicas, pero ver tanta... acción... alrededor, junto con grandes cantidades de alcohol y los restos de la emoción del partido, era simplemente demasiado para cualquier chico de 17 años con las hormonas alborotadas.

No sucedía muy seguido pero había ocasiones en las que Remus se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Creía que ya lo había superado pero los "acontecimientos"recientes habían demostrado lo contrario.

_*-¡Remus! ¿Qué haces ahí en el rincón todo solo? ¡Ven aquí a divertirte!_

_ _

_-No me siento muy bien, Sirius._

_ _

_-¡Pero si hace sólo un momento estabas bailando como loco!_

_ _

_-Pues creo que me he mareado._

_ _

_-¿Quieres irte a dormir?_

_ _

_-Si... no... No quiero irme a dormir en nuestra última fiesta._

_ _

_-Todavía nos queda la de fin de año._

_ _

_-¡Ah! Es cierto, pero..._

_ _

_-Bueno, creo que todavía me queda un poco de la poción refrescante. _

_ _

_-¿No las vendiste todas?_

_ _

_-No, he guardado unas para casos de emergencia. Ven._

_ _

_Dejaron la sala común y subieron hasta el último dormitorio. Cuando Sirius se disponía a abrir la puerta..._

_ _

_-¡Espera!- susurró Remus._

_ _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_ _

_-¿No está ahí James? ¿Con Lily?_

_ _

_-Creo que se fueron al dormitorio de las chicas, pero no sé... no perdemos nada viendo, ¿o si?_

_ _

_Remus no dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y echó una rápida mirada dentro._

_-¡Vacío!_

_ _

_-Te lo dije- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa, los ojos un poco nublados por las bebidas que él y los demás Merodeadores habían conseguido en Hogsmeade esa misma noche._

_ _

_Los dos entraron al dormitorio y Sirius fue a buscar algo entre un baúl junto a su cama. _

_ _

_-¡Aquí está!- sacó un frasquito con un líquido azul transparente. Se la dio a Remus, quien se la bebió de un trago._

_ _

_-¡Auch!- se llevó la mano a la frente –está helada._

_ _

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Sirius, un poco más cerca de él de lo que era necesario. Remus intentó apartarse lo más discretamente posible._

_ _

_-Ya no tengo nauseas._

_ _

_-¿Quieres echarte un rato?_

_ _

_-No, no. Volvamos a la fiesta._

_ _

_-Todavía no tienes buen aspecto._

_ _

_-Pero me siento mejor, ¡de verdad!_

_ _

_En esto, Remus, que había intentado rodear la cama de Sirius para salir de la habitación, se golpeó contra la esquina de la cama. Maldiciendo entre dientes, empezó a saltar cogiéndose la espinilla._

_ _

_-Así que estás mejor, ¿no?_

_ _

_-Calla._

_ _

_-Venga, échate un rato- sin esperar una respuesta, Sirius lo echó encima de la cama, en broma._

_ _

_-Ahora me darán más nauseas- ¡uf!- Sirius se le había echado encima. -¿Qué haces, Canuto?- preguntó Remus, aturdido._

_ _

_-Qué suave eres-_

_De pronto, las manos de Sirius parecían estar en todas partes._

_ _

_-¿Pero qué demonios haces?- Remus intentó débilmente quitarse a Sirius de encima._

_ _

_-¿Te gusto, Remus?_

_ _

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó éste, sorprendido. De todas las cosas que decía Sirius, ésta era la más increíble que había dicho hasta ahora._

_-¿Te gusto?- insistió Sirius._

_ _

_-Creo que estás borracho... -empezó Remus._

_ _

_-Ni disimules. Lo sé desde hace siglos. Nunca has estado con ninguna chica..._

_ _

_-¿Qué pasa con Derleth? Salí con ella._

_ _

_-¡Durante una semana! ¡Tenías trece años y le pediste salir por una apuesta que hicimos! Nunca hiciste nada con ella._

_ _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Remus, aunque sabía que era verdad._

_ _

_-Eso hizo que sospechara. Nunca quisiste mirar las revistas...- Sirius siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso de lasprotestas de Remus._

_ _

_-¡Es que me dan ganas de vomitar! ¡Son horribles!_

_ _

_-...y cuando fue lo de Snape, se confirmaron todas mis sospechas... _

_ _

_-A mi no me hables de Snape, imbécil._

_En un segundo la voz de Remus perdió todo rastro de buen humor. Empujó violentamente al chico encima suyo fuera de la cama._

_ _

_Sirius se puso de pie lentamente y se sentó al lado de Remus, que le miraba con una rabia que pocas veces había visto en la cara de su amigo._

_ _

_Sirius apartó la vista y habló en un susurro._

_ _

_-Lo siento. Sabes que no pretendía..._

_ _

_-¿Herir mis sentimientos? ¿Matar a Snape aquella vez? ¿Convertirme en un asesino? Tú nunca piensas, sólo haces lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, sin pensar en las consecuencias. – Remus hablaba tranquilamente, pero había en su voz un deje de rabia._

_ _

_-¿Es que nunca me perdonarás?_

_ _

_-Eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente, Sirius. No sé si podré perdonarte algún día- dijo Remus en un tono más amable, incluso melancólico, y suspiró. Se acostó pesadamente en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos._

_ _

_-Perdona. No quise ser tan brusco. Es que..._

_ _

_-Está bien. Me lo merecía. Ya sé que no se me da muy bien expresarme...- Sirius se acostó al lado de Remus, mirando las cortinas rojas que cubrían la cama. _

_ _

_-Pero siempre te sacas diez en los ensayos._

_ _

_-Es diferente. Una cosa es describir cómo funciona una poción, o cierto hechizo, y otra cosa es decir... bueno... lo que siento._

_ _

_Remus no dijo nada._

_ _

_-No me ha salido como planeaba, pero... en fin, los planes que se hacen a las dos de la madrugada rara vez tienen sentido, ¿verdad? Recuerdo aquella vez en que James y yo..._

_ _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?_

_ _

_-¡Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil! ¡Espera un momento, deja que piense!_

_ _

_-Si es tan serio, puede que no sea el momento..._

_ _

_-No, no. Es ahora o nunca. Desde hace un tiempo te lo quiero decir, pero nunca he encontrado el momento ideal, ni las palabras. Yo... - Sirius se removió incómodo durante unos instantes. De pronto se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación para coger una botella debajo de la cama de James._

_ _

_-¿Te apetece un poco?- Sirius llevaba en las manos una botella de Sparks Pink Whiskey, un licor dulce y muy fuerte que habían conseguido en las Tres Escobas cortesía de Madam Rosmerta._

_ _

_-¿Todavía queda? Pensaba que Peter se la había acabado._

_ _

_-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Piensas que dejaría que ese pequeño glotón se terminara nuestro tesoro? No, lo que se bebió era agua pintada de rosa. Iba tan borracho que ni se ha dado cuenta._

_ _

_Sin molestarse en coger un vaso y olvidando que hace unos minutos había estado a punto de vomitar, Remus le arrebató la botella y tomó todo lo que pudo antes de que su garganta ardiera como la de un dragón. Sirius le imitó._

_ _

_Unos minutos después, los dos estaban tirados sobre la cama de Sirius, tomando tragos de licor por turnos, sin hablar. Esperaron durante un tiempo a que el mareo se les pasara y lo sustituyera esa ya conocida sensación de flotar en un sueño._

_ _

_-Y pensar que Peter está perdiendo su virginidad en este mismo instante. Y yo aquí, sin haber tocado a nadie en estos diecisiete años... -Remus dijo en voz alta lo que le había estado pasando por la cabeza durante toda la noche._

_ _

_-Ugh. No me hables de Peter haciéndolo. Mala imagen mental._

_ _

_-Pero si tú..._

_ _

_-¿Qué?_

_ _

_-No, nada. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? ¿Por qué estamos emborrachándonos todavía más?_

_ _

_-Pensaba que esto meayudaría. No pensé... bueno... da igual. _

_ _

_-Creo que hay un nido de arañas en esa esquina del techo._

_ _

_-Remus..._

_ _

_-¿Ya no queda más poción refrescante?_

_ _

_-Te quiero. _

_ _

_-Ya._

_ _

_-Esta vez no es broma. Desde hace un año o más tiempo... pero no me daba cuenta... no supe muy bien porqué tenía celos de Snape hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya había puesto su vida en peligro, ¿sabes? y luego te alejaste de mi. Entonces decidí que tenía suerte de seguir siendo tan sólo tu amigo y no quise arruinarlo... - Sirius hablaba con dificultad pero con la vista fija en Remus._

_ _

_Remus sólo podía devolverle la mirada, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

_ _

_-Pero ya no lo aguantaba más, te lo tenía que decir. Que tal si un día aparece alguien que te guste más que yo, y entonces te perderé sin haberlo intentado. No quiero que eso suceda. _

_ _

_-Entonces no era broma cuando dijiste que eras bisexual... habría jurado que lo hacías para quedarte conmigo._

_ _

_-Bueno, al final si resultó ser verdad... en ese momento no lo consideré seriamente, sólo lo dije porque nos habías dicho que te gustaban los tíos y pensé "¿y por qué no? Remus está bueno."_

_ _

_Remus se rió ruidosamente, como borracho. _

_-Pero luego me puse a pensar en ello, hice unos... experimentos, descubrí muchas cosas de mi que no sabía y... bueno... también he madurado y me he dado cuenta de que...- Sirius calló de repente._

_ _

_-Sirius...- Remus le empujó suavemente, temiendo que se hubiera quedado dormido. Entonces éste levantó la cabeza y, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:_

_ _

_-Me gustas. Siempre te he tenido a mi lado, tal vez por eso no me di cuenta hasta que pensé que te irías con Snape. Así que... bueno, eso es todo, supongo._

_ _

_Abrumado, Remus abrió la boca y la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Sirius era muy guapo, inteligente y simpático y Remus se había fijado en él como tantas otras personas, pero nunca llegó a tomar en serio esa atracción, sabiendo que no sería correspondida. Hasta ahora._

_ _

_Ahora lo miraba como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta. _

_ _

_Algo en su interior se removía conmocionado por las palabras de su amigo, algo parecido y a la vez distinto a lo que había sentido por Severus. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, pero entonces Sirius lo besó._

_ _

_Una chispa se encendió en su interior y le prendió fuego, una faceta desconocida de su ser se apoderó de sus acciones.Antes de que pudiera aceptar como realidad el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de él, ya estaba perdiendo la virginidad en sus brazos._

_ _

_No recordaba nítidamente esa primera noche, tal vez por todo el licor que había ingerido, tal vez por que había estado demasiado aturdido por lo rápido que pasó todo._

_Sólo recordaba haberse dormido en los brazos de Sirius sin decir palabra._

_ _

_La mañana siguiente despertó cuando una molesta luz le alumbró la cara, empeorando su dolor de cabeza._

_ _

_Oyó unas risas y voces apagadas, cada vez más fuertes y claras._

_ _

_Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la lente de una cámara fotográfica._

_ _

_-Hnnnnn..._

_ _

_-¡Premio al primero que se despierta! Aunque no me toma por sorpresa. _

_ _

_Detrás de la cámara asomaron los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de James. A su lado estaba Lily, riendo nerviosamente e intentando cepillarse la melena roja._

_ _

_Remus intentó levantarse, pero al primer movimiento la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas fuertemente y decidió tomárselo con calma. Miró a su alrededor._

_ _

_Sería mediodía, a juzgar por la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas llenas de polvo. Por fin cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Bajó las manos rápidamente, mirando a Lily de reojo. Por suerte, las cobijas le llegaban hasta la cintura, pero se las subió hasta los hombros, por si acaso. _

_ _

_Miró a su lado y sintió que sus entrañas se congelaban. Sirius. A su lado. Desnudo. La cara pintada con tinta negra. Se volvió hacia James tan bruscamente que la cabeza no le dejó de girar en varios minutos._

_ _

_-¿Eeh?_

_ _

_-Ya era hora, ¿no crees?- dijo Lily, sonriendo. –Empezábamos a preocuparnos._

_ _

_James sonrió, un poco incómodo._

_-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? No me digas que Sirius no te lo había dicho hasta hoy._

_ _

_Remus empezó a sacudir la cabeza en gesto negativo pero desistió casi inmediatamente. No era bueno para su dolor de cabeza. James gruñó._

_ _

_-Oh, no. Con todas las chicas con las que ha salido, no me digas que tanto le ha costado..._

_ _

_-Bueno, en todo caso, ¡felicidades!- la novia de James lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. –Por cierto, la idea de la foto fue suya.- dijo, riendo, y los dos salieron de allí._

_ _

_-No me lo puedo creer.- fue lo primero que dijo Remus ese día._

_ _

_-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Peter, mirando la fotografía con los ojos abiertos. Era difícil saber si lo decía por tener ante sus ojos la prueba de que dos de sus mejores amigos se habían acostado juntos,por el hecho de que Sirius fuese un conocido mujeriego o por las pintadas que los dos tenían en la cara._

_ _

_Era una semana después de la mítica fiesta, cuando todos se habían recuperado más o menos de la resaca y esperaban con ansia la fiesta de fin de curso. Los Merodeadores (y Lily)estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando estudiar para los exámenes finales. _

_ _

_James, que había revelado el rollo la noche anterior, les mostraba a todos las fotos del partido de Quidditch y de la fiesta posterior. La última fotografía mostraba a dos chicos dormidos y roncando en una misma cama, con el pecho desnudo y la cara casi irreconocible entre los ojos de más, cicatrices, estrellas y corazoncitospintados con tinta negra._

_ _

_-Lo que no entiendo es porque tuviste que usar tinta indeleble. ¡Todavía tengo manchas grises en la cara!- protestó Remus._

_ _

_James se limitó a reírse. -¡Fue muy divertido! Deberías haber visto la cara de todos cuando entrasteis al Comedor a la hora de comer._

_ _

_-¡Claro que no las vimos idiota, estaban todos en el suelo muertos de risa! _

_ _

_Sirius aparentó estar enfadado, pero sin buen resultado. Él y James se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo y pronto todos se reían a carcajadas entre las miradas furiosas de los alumnos que estudiaban a su alrededor._

_ _

_Cuando, después de un buen rato, todos se hubieron calmado, Peter preguntó:_

_-Entonces...¿iréis juntos al Baile de Fin de Curso?_

_ _

_Remus miró a Sirius. _

_-Supongo- dijo._

_ _

_-No creo que sea muy buena idea.- dijo James._

_ _

_Todos se quedaron callados.*_

_ _

__

Remus bajó a desayunar con la cabeza todavía entre las nubes. Comió sin darse cuenta de lo que comía, mirando al vacío, hasta que la profesora Sprout le tocó tímidamente el hombro.

-¿Remus? ¿Remus? ¿Estás despierto?

-Ah... sí, sí, no te preocupes...

-¿Te apetece una taza de café? Te ayudará a despejarte.

-Sí, gracias.

Varios otros profesores se volvieron y empezaron a comentar lo cansado que había sido la búsqueda del castillo, sugiriéndole a Remus que se fuera a dormir un rato. Él asentía a todos los comentarios sin entenderlos ni prestarles atención. Por el rabillo del ojo percibía la mirada de Snape clavada sobre él.

Por suerte para él ese día no había clases, así que bien podía tomarse un descanso. Inmediatamente después del desayuno regresó a su oficina, entró a su habitación y se echó en la cama. ¿Cómo podría afrontar una nueva reunión sobre medidas de seguridad con el conocimiento de que Sirius era un animago?Sabía que todos los demás estaban ya tomando sus propias medidas de seguridad, pero a él no se le ocurría qué hacer... o más bien no se atrevía a hacer nada. 

_"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Sirius fuera capaz de hacer todo eso. Un traidor... Sirius tenía pinta de muchas cosas, pero no de traidor."_

_ _

No salió de su oficina hasta la hora de la reunión. Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores ya estaban allí todos, así que se disculpó apresuradamente por el retraso y tomó asiento en el primer lugar que encontró, que resultó estar al lado de Snape.

Éste lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

La mayoría de los asistentes comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre las medidas que se les habían ocurrido. No se callaron hasta que Dumbledore les ordenó calma.

Por turnos, todos fueron hablando. Filch había tapado todos los agujeros sospechosos del castillo, Flitwick había encantado a las puertas para que reconocieran una fotografía de Sirius Black, la profesora Sinistra sugería colocar vigías en las torres del castillo y Minerva anunciaba que sería una buena idea volver a poner en su sitio a la Dama Gorda en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Severus?- le preguntó el director. -¿se te ocurre alguna cosa?

Snape habló lentamente, mirando a todos los asistentes uno por uno, deteniendo por unos segundos su mirada sobre Remus. –Tal vez, Albus, deberíamos reflexionar sobre cómo puede estar Black entrando al castillo en lugar de dar pasos de ciego, poniendo medidas que serán inútiles ante las grandes habilidades de magia negra del prófugo.

-Severus, me parece que ya habíamos dejado claro... -empezó Dumbledore con tono amenazador. 

-Sólo quería mencionarlo. Puede que haya aquí una persona con una confesión que hacer...

-Severus- lo interrumpió el director –si no tienes nada más que decir... no podemos perder más tiempo.

Snape gruñó pero guardó silencio. Entonces...

-¿Remus? ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirnos?

Remus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado sobresaltado. _"Algo que decirles? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Una confesión?" _pensó agitado. 

_"Ahora es el momento. Ahora o nunca."_

_ _

__Pero Remus no podía hablar, no podía pensar... se limpió las manos sudorosas en la túnica, consciente de que cada movimiento era observado por unos penetrantes ojos negros, y dijo:

-No... no se me ocurre nada, lo siento.

La reunión acabó poco después y Remus tenía la intención de retirarse a su oficina, sin embargo...

-¿Siempre estamos huyendo, verdad?

-Ah Severus, eres tú...

-El mismo. 

-Bueno, pues...

-Ahora no, Remus. No escaparás esta vez.

Remus miró con resignación a Severus. 

-De acuerdo. Pero... vayamos a mi oficina.

-Como prefieras.

Severus siguió a Remus hasta su oficina, consciente de que ahora estaba en el territorio del otro hombre. Sería mejor que andara con cuidado. No quería echar nada a perder. Palpó la vieja fotografía en su bolsillo, para asegurarse de que no la había perdido.

-¿Quieres té, Severus?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Te apetece un poco de té?

-No. Bueno, sí, de acuerdo.- Snape esperó de pie mientras Remus preparaba el té y lo servía en unas tazas grises y desgastadas.

-¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

-No, gracias.

-Siéntate, por favor.- Remus le señaló una silla frente a su escritorio. Severus se sentó con la taza de té caliente en la mano. Durante varios minutos nadie habló. Ambos bebían el té a pequeños sorbos, mirándose fijamente pero sin poder decir nada.

Finalmente Remus dejó su taza vacía sobre el escritorio y rompió el opresivo silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?

Snape removió lentamente el té que le quedaba, como calculando algo. Alzó la mirada y dijo, pronunciándolo claramente:

-A ti.

Remus no se inmutó, aunque el corazón le había saltado en el pecho al oír estas palabras. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y miró largamente a Severus. Le devolvió la mirada un hombre ya maduro, envejecido, como él, por todas las cosas que había vivido. Tenía la nariz grande y ganchuda, que resaltaba sobre un rostro cetrino, de penetrantes ojos negros como una noche sin luna. El cabello, de nuevo grasiento (el champú parecía haberse agotado o perdido su efecto) le colgaba a ambos lados de la cara. Su figura era alta y esbelta, tal vez demasiado delgada. 

Y de repente todo esto le pareció terriblemente atractivo.

_ _

_"No puede ser."_

_ _

Remus deseó que se fuera Severus, que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que se fuera de allí. Lo miró de nuevo y un escalofrío cálidole recorrió todo el cuerpo.

_"Pero..."_

_ _

__Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Los primeros días, Halloween, su enfermedad, su paseo por Hogsmeade,la confesión que hizo en el lago, Navidad...

"_¿No estaré..._

Sonrió, inexplicablemente animado. Severus, que había estado escrutándolo con la mirada, frunció el ceño.

_...enamorado?"_

_ _

-No creo que sea prudente hablar de esto aquí. Alguien podría entrar, cualquier profesor... incluso un alumno. Vayamos a mi habitación. Allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

No parecía que fuera esto lo que Severus se esperaba. Sin embargo, se levantó y entró en la habitación de Lupin con una rapidez asombrosa.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Remus se encontró cara a cara con el maestro de Pociones. Tenía la cara sonrojada y un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Sin embargo, ese cierto brillo no le molestaba. Para nada.

-¿Vas en serio? No me has invitado aquí sólo para hablar, ¿verdad?

-¿Hablar? No creo que hablemos mucho...

Eso fue lo único que dijeron. Segundos más tarde, los dos se besaban desesperadamente, abrazándose como si fuera la última vez. 

Mientras Severus le quitaba la ropa sin mucha dificultad, Remus cerró los ojos y apartó sus pensamientos a un lado, concentrándose tan sólo en la sensación del cuerpo desnudo rozando el suyo, en las caricias suaves y los besos violentos del otro hombre, entregándose por completo.

Antes de perderse en el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, su mente escribió un último pensamiento, claro y brillante entre la confusión.

_"Esto es lo que quiero."_

_ _

_ _

_***************_

_ _

**Nota de la autora**: Por fin!! Perdonen el retraso, sé que ha sido largo!!! Es que las vacaciones me las pasé trabajando y ahora, en este trimestre, tengo que ponerme las pilas porque me "estoy jugando la nota del bachillerato", según los profesores.

Bueno...

Ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos para terminar con el fanfic!!! Pero no se preocupen, creo que haré una segunda parte, jujuju...

El próximo capítulo: las cosas se empiezan a poner feas... pero antes tendremos una bonita escena... ¿descubrirá Lupin a donde ha ido a para su foto? ¿descubrirá Severus de donde viene la misteriosa foto? ¿cuándo veremos sexo duro? –(pronto no, me parece jejeje pero... ¿porque no os pasais por mi página web un día de estos? Tal vez tengais suerte...)

Una última cosa... a los que les guste "Memorias Perdidas", me parece que el próximo capitulo tardará más de lo esperado. Estoy pensando en cambiar algunas cosas "importantes".

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Dejen reviews de todos modos!

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

_ _

__


	8. Ahogado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes, lugares, y etcétera relacionados con alguno de los 5 libros y las películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. No gano ni un miserable céntimo con este escrito, y si lo hiciera ya me hubiera arruinado. 

Eso sí, las palabras aquí enlazadas son mías, mías, mías, y por muy malo que sea el fic, nadie te da derecho a ponerlo en ninguna clase de publicación, virtual o impresa, sin pedirme permiso o al menos, reconocerme como autora de la misma. Muchas gracias.

FULL MOON 

**CAPÍTULO 7: AHOGADO**

Severus se despertó con la luz del amanecer en la cara. Se levantó sobresaltado, porque en su habitación de las mazmorras nunca entraba el sol. Miró a su alrededor y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la persona que dormía junto a él.

No sólo había pasado la noche en la cama de otra persona, sino que esa persona... era Remus Lupin. 

Lo observó durante unos minutos. Dormía pacíficamente, con el cabello desarreglado tapándole los ojos. Los rayos del alba hacían que su piel se viera dorada y suave, borrando las arrugas de su cara y las canas de su cabello. Todo junto lo hacía parecer más joven, hermoso y feliz que normalmente.

Mientras lo miraba, fue creciendo en su interior algo incomprensible. Era una seguridad que no había tenido desde sus tiempos de recién graduado de Hogwarts, la certeza de que su vida tenía sentido, una finalidad.

Era como si hubiera encontrado una razón para vivir.

Sin apartar la vista de Remus, recordaba fragmentos de la noche anterior. Uno en especial le puso la piel de gallina.

Jadeando y sudando, Remus había caído encima de él, totalmente agotado. Severus tenía los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sensación de vacío, intentando recuperar el aliento. Entre jadeos escuchó dos palabras articuladas muy suavemente al oído:- Te quiero. 

No había tenido aliento para responder. 

_Pero..._ ¿Sería verdad? ¿No estaría Lupin mintiendo, conducido tal vez por esa sensibilidad post-orgásmica que rayaba en lo femenino? ¿Qué sentiría realmente Lupin? ¿No lo querría sólo para el sexo? 

Severus rememoró las palabras de la noche anterior, la confesión que le había hecho Lupin junto al lago hace unos meses... toda su confianza se le escapó como un fino polvo que las manos no pueden retener.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Como siempre que no tenía la respuesta para algo, sintió una irritación que empezaba a quemarle en el estómago.

Entonces la figura a su lado comenzó a moverse, y después de unos momentos Remus estaba sentado en la cama, desperezándose.

-Buenos días, Severus.- dijo entre bostezos. 

-Buenas- contestó Severus, y se metió entre las cobijas. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de salir a dar clase.

Lupin se levantó y comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo, arrojando la túnica y pantalones de Severus a la cama, y se marchó al lavabo. Mientras tanto, Severus cerró los ojos, intentando recordar todos los detalles de la noche anterior...

"-No ha estado nada mal, especialmente para alguien que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo- estaba diciendo Lupin.

_Severus no contestó, arrepintiéndose de haberle confesado sus varios años de celibato. Sin embargo, de pronto se acordó de la razón por la que había ido a ver a Lupin en primer lugar._

_-Aunque yo tampoco me quedó atrás. No me gusta ir a los clubs muggle para-_

_-Háblame de Black.- lo interrumpió Severus._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Háblame de... de cómo era estar con él..._

_-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ese tema?_

_-Es... sólo curiosidad._

_-Supongo que no descansarás hasta que te hable de ello._

_-Exacto._

_-Hum. De acuerdo, te hablaré de él, pero será la última vez._

_-Vale. Empieza._

_-¡No tan deprisa! Déjame pensar..._

_-¿Cuándo empezó todo?_

_-Veamos... fue uno o dos años después de que tu... en nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Parece que llevaba varios meses fijándose en mi, pero no me lo dijo hasta casi finalizado el curso. ¿Te acuerdas del último partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin?_

_Severus gruñó. Lupin rió suavemente y prosiguió._

_-Fue en la fiesta que siguió... estábamos todos muy borrachos, y con ganas de... ya me entiendes... En fin, estábamos solos en nuestra habitación, entonces va y me suelta que le gustaba, y esa misma noche nos acostamos._

_Remus se volvió para ver la reacción de Severus, pero éste lo escuchaba con una expresión inpenetrable en el rostro._

_-Lo más divertido fue que cuando nos despertamos estábamos llenos de pintadas en la cara- Remus sonrió con el recuerdo- que llevamos durante varios días..._

_El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco, que se esforzó por disimular. ¿La fotografía que tenía en el bolsillo podría ser...?_

_-Incluso fuimos juntos al Baile de Graduación, ¿te acuerdas?_

_-¡Por eso llegasteis sin pareja los dos! A mi me extrañaba mucho..._

_-Pero tú fuiste acompañado, ¿verdad?- dijo Remus de repente._

_-No quiero hablar de ella- contestó Severus secamente._

_-Soy yo el que tiene que hablar de ex novios..._

_-¿Y qué pasó después?- insistió Severus, ahora más por desviar la conversación que por interés._

_-Ya te lo imaginarás. Eran tiempos difíciles. Alquilamos un pequeño piso, donde vivimos juntos un tiempo... apenas si podíamos pagarlo. Pero yo estaba muy a gusto. Sirius es... era una persona muy divertida. Nunca me aburría con él. Aunque no había ocasiones para aburrirse. Era horrible, cada vez la situación con lord... Quien-tu sabes era peor, moría más gente...- Remus suspiró, mirando tristemente al vacío. Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta que Severus se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo._

_Sabía que era una pregunta delicada, pero no pudo evitarlo. -¿Estabais juntos cuándo...?_

_-Rompimos unas semanas antes. Dejamos el piso. La última vez que le hablé estaba gritando. Yo...- su voz se quebró, y no volvió a hablar del tema, por mucho que Severus insistiese."_

-Severus. Severus... ¡Snape!

-¿Sí? 

-¿No te vas a vestir? Ya casi es la hora del desayuno.- Remus estaba frente a él, completamente vestido y peinado, listo para bajar al Gran Comedor.

-Ah. Enseguida voy, adelántate tú.

-¿No quieres que nos vean juntos?

-Ajá- respondió Severus distraído, su mente todavía perdida en los recuerdos, ignorante del segundo de tristeza que pasó por el semblante de Lupin.

-De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

***

Después de vestirse apresuradamente, Severus bajó al Gran Comedor con precaución, procurando no ser visto por nadie que luego se preguntara qué hacía él tan lejos de las mazmorras.

Usando un atajo (una estrecha escalera escondida detrás de una tela que representaba un jardín soleado) logró llegar al Comedor a la hora habitual. 

-Buenos días- le saludó la profesora Vector mientras Severus se sentaba a su lado. No contestó.

Entre el bullicio matutino habitual de la mesa de los profesores, Severus logró distinguir a Remus, hablando con la profesora Sprout. Por un segundo, Remus miró en su dirección y sus miradas coincidieron. Remus apartó la vista casualmente, como si no lo hubiera visto.

El profesor de Pociones siguió observándolo durante unos minutos antes de hacer una mueca cansada y concentrarse en el desayuno.

***

Pasó una semana. Severus tenía mucho trabajo, ya que los exámenes de fin de año se acercaban y tenía que presionar especialmente a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo. 

Sin embargo, la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenían todos no evitó que el viernes, al salir del Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, Lupin se le acercara y susurrara-: A las diez en mi despacho, Snape.

Tampoco el montón de redacciones que tenía por corregir evitó que Snape se encontrara esa noche, a las diez en punto, en los brazos del hombre lobo.

Brevemente se preguntó, mientras Lupin intentaba morderle el cuello y quitarle la túnica al mismo tiempo, por qué haría todo esto, qué tipo de relación era aquella.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que las manos de Lupin ya habían logrado quitarle la túnica. "_Qué demonios," _pensó, "_lo necesito."_

***

Cuando Severus despertó a la mañana siguiente, no había nadie más en la cama. Todavía medio dormido, miró la hora e inmediatamente se levantó, sobresaltado. ¡Era tardísimo! Después de un momento de pánico se dio cuenta de que, afortunadamente, era sábado. 

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Lupin?"

En respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Remus se asomó, con una expresión de ligero fastidio en la cara. 

-¿Todavía no te vistes? Apúrate un poco, Severus, que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- dijo, y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin más.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? Hace unas horas no se despegaba de mí, y ahora..."

Se arregló lo más rápidamente que pudo y salió de la habitación para encontrar a Remus en su escritorio, trabajando. Severus se detuvo. Esto no podía quedarse así, quería saber, quería preguntar... "¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿por qué ahora esta frialdad? ¿mentías cuando me dijiste que me querías?" Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Finalmente, Remus alzó la vista y miró a Severus con total inexpresividad. -Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

Conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Severus salió del despacho sin decir palabra.

"Tu juego, Lupin. ¿Qué...?"

Caminó hacia las mazmorras instintivamente, con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada. Sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos, su estómago le reprochaba la falta de desayuno, unos estudiantes hablaban cerca de allí... todo lo sentía y lo percibía, pero igualmente le parecía ser un muerto caminando a la luz del día.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró con una escena que le retornó en parte a la realidad. Un lugar de su mente se activó con la sospecha; era una paranoia que tenía desde hacía años y que muchas veces resultaba acertada. Potter y Longbottom, tan lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Después de mandar a los niños a su sala común, se detuvo un momento. "Cuánto me gustaría pillar a Potter por alguna cosa..." pensó mientras examinaba una estatua de una bruja tuerta que había en el pasillo. ¿Un pasadizo secreto? ¿Indicaba un lugar de reunión? "Interesante..." 

Esta estatua le recordaba algo... después de tantearla un poco, logró situar ese recuerdo. "Una reunión..."

"-Anoche casi nos ve Filch. Suerte que habíamos descubierto-

-¡Calla! Viene alguien.

Las voces se apagaron al instante. Un Severus de trece años también se detuvo, abrazando con fuerza sus libros. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con ellos justo ahora? Sintió la familiar rabia y miedo que le envenenaban el estómago cada vez que escuchaba esas voces. Podía regresar por donde había venido, y no pasaría nada.

Dudó unos segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que huir como cobarde? ¿Por qué tenía que demostrar que les tenía miedo a esos cuatro? 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidirse James Potter se había asomado por el pasillo que Severus había estado a punto de pisar. Una sonrisa despectiva le apareció en la cara, como siempre que lo miraba.

-Es nuestro amigo Snape- dijo, y acto seguido Sirius Black se unió a él. A Severus se le secó la boca. Tenía las manos ocupadas con varios libros, así que no podía coger la varita que tenía en el bolsillo.

-¿Espiándonos de nuevo, eh?- preguntó Black mientras se acercaba a él. Severus retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

-Yo... yo no estoy haciendo nada. Dejadme en paz- logró decir.

-¡Ay, ay! El nene quiere que le dejen en paz. ¿Qué harás, pedir ayuda a mamá?- se mofó James con una burlona voz infantil.

-Sabes... sabes que te puedo echar una maldición- tartamudeó Severus, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo.

-¿Para que se te regrese en la cara como la otra vez?- dijo Black, y rió estruendosamente. 

En ese instante, los otros dos miembros de la pandilla más popular de Gryffindor se habían reunido con los cabecillas. Pettigrew sonreía divertido, y Lupin miraba hacia el otro lado del pasillo, su cara oculta entre las sombras.

Severus no tuvo la ocasión de fijarse en ellos dos, porque Potter y Black estaban avanzando con las varitas apuntadas en su dirección.

-¿Te pondrás a llorar esta vez, enano?

-Aquí no hay ningún prefecto como Malfoy para venir a rescatarte.

Severus respiraba con dificultad. Iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Sólo tenía que soltar los libros y alcanzar su varita... pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo como Potter, Black y después Pettigrew lo rodeaban, impidiéndole escapar.

-¿Qué son esos libros que llevas ahí?

-"100 métodos para quitar la grasa del cabello"?

-O más bien "100 métodos para esconder una nariz gigantesca"?

-Déjame ver, anda- dijo Black, alargando la mano para coger uno de los volúmenes que llevaba.

Sólo entonces pudo reaccionar Severus-: ¡NO!- dijo, apretando fuertemente los libros contra su pecho con un brazo mientras el otro se soltaba, en dirección al bolsillo de la túnica.

James Potter fue más rápido. No sólo era de los mejores estudiantes de su curso, también era un jugador de Quidditch con reflejos muy rápidos. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Severus había caído hacia atrás, sus libros desparramándose por todo el suelo.

Pasaron unos lentísimos segundos de pánico hasta que Severus, mirando hacia Potter, descubrió que le había hecho caer con una rápida y suave zancadilla. 

-Snape... ¿de dónde has sacado estos libros?- dijo Black repentinamente, con una voz que ya no tenía el tono socarrón que usaba para dirigirse a él. Tenía un volumen negro y mugriento entre las manos.

-¡NO! ¡Déjalo!- gritó Severus más agudamente de lo normal. Aprovechando que todos se habían vuelto hacia Sirius con curiosidad, logró sacar la varita del bolsillo. 

Potter se había acercado a Sirius para ver el libro que había recogido. Palideció un poco y miró a Severus con algo distinto que el usual menosprecio. Severus escondió la varita detrás de la espalda.

-No entiendo lo que pone- murmuró Pettigrew a su derecha. Había recogido otro de los libros, uno delgado y tan mohoso que apenas se podían leer las runas antiguas en la que estaba escrito. 

-¡Suéltalo!-le dijo Severus, levantándose de un salto y apuntándole con la varita.

Instantáneamente se encontró dos varitas en la cara. –Atrévete- le gruñó Potter con una mueca amenazante.

Severus reaccionó inmediatamente, pero ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando un "Expelliarmus!" lo arrojó de espaldas nuevamente. Cayó dolorosamente haciéndose daño en la espalda, y su varita aterrizó a los pies de Lupin. Éste no se movió; siguió mirando con la cara volteada hacia el pasillo oscuro.

-¿A quién has robado para conseguir esos libros? Son demasiado caros para ti- susurró Black, acercándose a él.

-Me parece que nos llevaremos unos de estos- dijo Potter, recogiendo los libros.

-¡NO! ¡Dámelos! ¡No son tuyos, déjalos!- empezó a gritar Severus, intentando levantarse. Black alzó la varita, sonriendo-: ¿Nos lo podrás impedir?

Severus se levantó con un grito de rabia y los puños apretados, dispuesto a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; al mismo tiempo, Black abrió la boca, la varita apuntada directamente a su corazón. Justo entonces-

-No creo que sea buena idea- una voz amable pero firme sonó detrás de ellos. Lupin, todavía entre las sombras, había recogido la varita de Severus y miraba fijamente a Potter.

-¿Son de magia oscura, verdad? Podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien nos descubre con esos libros- explicó.

-No seas aguafiestas- le dijo Potter, pero ahora ya no se veía tan seguro de sí mismo.

-No son libros de magia negra cualquiera- corroboró Black, frunciendo el ceño.

Potter dudó un momento más, y después arrojó los libros en dirección a Severus. –Prefiero dejarle ese problema a Snape. 

Severus se agachó para recoger los libros. Cuando estaba a punto de recoger el último, Black lo pateó fuera de su alcance. 

-Serás...-murmuró. 

Potter y Black se alejaron riendo, Pettigrew detrás de ellos. Lupin se quedó un momento parado, y después arrojó la varita de Severus en su dirección y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Severus tenía lágrimas en los ojos al intentar recoger su varita sin soltar ninguno de los libros. Si uno solo de los libros se hubiera roto, o peor, se lo hubieran llevado esos cuatro... Severus lo hubiera pagado muy caro. Los Gryffindor eran unos bravucones presumidos y molestos, pero los Slytherin eran mucho más sutiles, vengativos y muy, muy peligrosos. Sólo tenía trece años, pero eso lo sabía muy bien." 

Severus abrió la puerta de su despacho. Sus pies le había llevado hasta allí por costumbre, mientras su mente seguía sumida en días pasados.

Entonces se le ocurrió. ¿Por qué Lupin no había hecho nada? Se había quedado allí parado, sin atacar pero sin defenderlo. Y así había sido siempre... también en otras ocasiones más horribles-

Forzosamente logró detener allí su línea de pensamientos. Ese recuerdo en especial era demasiado doloroso... sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, sentía náuseas y su estómago se comprimía en un estrecho nudo tan sólo en rozar aquel pensamiento...

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Eso debería proporcionar suficiente distracción. 

***

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando alguien empezó a tocar la puerta de su despacho. "¡Lupin!"

Abrió la puerta en seguida, listo para saludar a Remus con un rápido beso. Sin embargo...

-¿Profesor?

-Oh, Malfoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Severus disimuló lo mejor que pudo la decepción y bajó la vista hacia Draco Malfoy, su cabello rubio platino y la túnica llenos de un lodo pestilente. Estaba jadeando, y sus ojos le brillaban con una emoción extraña.

-Tengo una historia que puede interesarle- dijo.

***

Severus estaba eufórico. El momento que tanto había ansiado por fin estaba al alcance de la mano. Ahora sí. Potter no tenía escapatoria posible.

ERA PERFECTO.

Condujo a Potter a su despacho, con una tormenta en la mente, entre la cual destacaba un sólo pensamiento, una sola emoción...

Venganza

A cada intento de Potter de explicar su situación, cada vez más patético, le aumentaba el temblor de las manos, sentía su respiración más agitada.

Le llegaban a la mente, nítidos y odiosos, tantos recuerdos... en todos ellos aparecía un rostro tan conocido como despreciado, casi idéntico al rostro que ahora le miraba, disimilando mal su temor.

"Snape grasienta cabezota, y su asquerosa narizota..."

James Potter había sido un bastardo presumido... Obviamente, su hijo no tenía ni idea. Lo defendió con una fuerza que tomó a Severus por sorpresa. Pero Harry ignoraba la broma que casi le había costado la vida, ignoraba todas aquellas burlas, las miradas socarronas, las interminables tardes de soledad...

"¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a bajar los pantalones, eh?"

Sintió un veneno que le corría por las venas, se le subía a la cabeza, le recorría todo el cuerpo inflamándolo con una furia como no la había sentido en muchos años. Tenía ganas de hacerle daño al chico delante suyo, mucho daño...

"No entiendo como te puede gustar alguien tan feo..."

Esta vez, sería su risa cruel la que resonaría en lo oídos de Potter, una y otra vez. 

-Vacía tus bolsillos- le ordenó.

Al instante supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pero... ¿serían todos estos dulces y artículos de broma prueba suficiente? ¿Y aquello? Ese pergamino viejo tenía un aire decididamente sospechoso. 

Y a él le encantaban los misterios... especialmente cuando salía Potter de por medio.

En el pergamino aparecieron palabras. Palideció. No era nada serio; sólo insultos, estúpidos e infantiles... sin embargo esas palabras eran demasiado familiares. ¡Pero que descaro! ¡Cómo se atrevían a insultarle ahora, que era adulto, fuerte, poderoso, temible!

Casi le parecía que volvía a escuchar aquellas risas, le parecía que volvía a aquellos días en que miraba hacia el suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras a su alrededor sonaban, una y otra vez, aquellas palabras fastidiosas que ahora leía en el viejo pergamino de Potter. 

Y sentía una voz imparable, fría y cruel, que decía verdades que dolían más que un millón de burlas.

"Criminal despreciable, traidor. ¿Qué es lo que eres después de todos estos años? Nada. Un viejo profesor fracasado y amargado cuyo único placer es hacer sufrir a los estudiantes. Nada, nada, no importas, a nadie importas. 

Todos te manipularon a su antojo: los Slytherins, Voldemort, los Death Eaters, Dumbledore, Lupin... no les importas realmente, sólo eres un instrumento más para ellos."

-Despreciable- parecían sonreírle las palabras del maldito pergamino.

Otra parte de su mente, que permanecía fría e impasible en toda ocasión, le despertó abruptamente. Snape se levantó y sin ningún temblor en las manos, llamó a Lupin por la red de polvos flu.

Pero dentro de pocos segundos, al mirar aquellos ojos indescifrables, la expresión hermética y la voz amable de Lupin, intentando convencerlo (mintiéndole) que no era nada más que un pergamino de broma, se arrepentiría. 

Otra vez.

***********************

Hasta aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo más grande, pero creo que ya los he hecho esperar lo suficiente.

IMPORTANTE: Sería aconsejable acordarse un poco de las escenas finales del "Prisionero de Azkaban" para entender mejor este capítulo. No he querido transcribir las palabras exactas que vienen en el libro, por razones diversas, así que he decidido omitirlas y dejar sólo los pensamientos y el punto de vista de Snape. También he modificado algunas referencias a hechos del quinto libro que se me escaparon. 

Ah sí!! Era algo que me preocupaba desde hacía tiempo. Yo planeaba terminar el fic antes de que saliera "La Orden del Fénix", pero me temo que no ha sido posible. Por suerte, el libro no modifica nada de forma muy significativa, así que más o menos seré capaz de continuar con el argumento planeado para la segunda parte. Más o menos. Pero digamos que el libro ha revelado "cosas" sobre algún que otro personaje que cambian mucho mi concepción sobre su personalidad y pasado. Y que afectan un poco a hechos de capítulos anteriores. No sé si modificarlo para ceñirse al nuevo canon, a dejarlo así y continuar con lo nuevo a partir de la segunda parte...

Pasando a otros asuntos, creo que les debo una disculpa. Lo cierto es que también tengo vida propia, y últimamente ha dado un vuelco de 180 grados. El encuentro con mi primera pareja, la enorme cantidad de trabajo a final del curso de bachillerato, preparar la Selectividad, una mudanza transoceánica, el verano más agotador y estresante de mi vida, y el empezar una carrera universitaria y una vida nueva (BASTANTE nueva) son factores que me quitaron el tiempo (y la costumbre) de escribir. 

Tengo muchos planes, y no tengo la intención de dejar sin terminar ninguno de mis fanfics. Pero, maldita sea, a veces me falta voluntad, me faltan ganas, me falta energía y flaquean mis fuerzas... ¡yo también tengo una vida!

Gracias por seguir leyendo, en todo caso (los que todavía sigan leyendo, claro está). Conservemos todos la esperanza de poder continuar, día a día, sin pausa, seguir deseando, sufriendo, trabajando para cumplir sueños insignificantes y vanos... viviendo, vaya.

Saludos,

Mitchell de Quevedo, amante del amor y poeta ocasional (los días que toma demasiado café).


	9. Preguntas

**Capitulo 8: Preguntas**

Eran las vacaciones de Pascua, una semana de descanso entre aludes de trabajos, deberes y exámenes que se avecinaban. A Severus se le hacía difícil considerarlo un respiro.

Pero su problema no es que tuviera mucho trabajo, ni que le dieran unas inaguantables ganas de retorcer pescuezos cada vez que avistaba a Potter por algún lugar del colegio, y por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con Lupin. El hombre lobo no había aparecido por su despacho desde el incidente con aquel pergamino tan sospechoso. De hecho, las pasadas semanas apenas lo había visto. Si Severus se hubiera dejado llevar por su lado paranoico –¿paranoico_ quién_?- seguramente habría pensado que se estaba escondiendo de él.

Las coincidencias eran demasiadas, aunque no tan obvias para alguien que no estuviera dispuesto a interpretarlas de ese modo: Lupin entraba al Gran Comedor o mucho antes o mucho después que Snape, y por alguna razón acababa sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Nunca le veía un pelo en los pasillos, ni en la biblioteca. En la sala de profesores, Lupin siempre tenía una excusa inverosímil para irse ("tengo que dar clase a Harry Potter", "¡anda! ¡se me fue de la cabeza! ¡tengo que recoger un grindylow en Hogsmeade!", "¿se ha hecho muy tarde, no?") y en las contadas ocasiones en que el profesor de pociones iba al despacho del otro a dejarle la poción matalobos, no había nadie sentado detrás del escritorio.

Severus hacía muecas de desagrado al vacío: esta vez no le seguiría el juego, _por supuesto_ que no, de todos modos no le importaba, Lupin tenía su vida, que hiciera con ella lo que le diera su... maldita gana, no voy a irle detrás como perro al amo.

Aún así en ocasiones se encontraba a sí mismo observando atentamente los movimientos de Lupin, siguiendo sus pasos al salir del Gran Comedor o dando vueltas por el castillo sin rumbo alguno. En una ocasión se detuvo a varios pasos de la puerta de la oficina del condenado hombre lobo y casi no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. Con los puños apretados tan fuerte que las uñas se le clavaban dolorosamente en la carne, se alejó del lugar tan rápido como podía hacerlo sin correr.

XXX

"_Ya estoy harto"_ pensó Snape por milésima vez. Caminaba de nuevo por los oscurecidos pasillos de Hogwarts, con una energía furiosa que espantaba a cualquier estudiante que se le pusiera por delante. Hasta aquel momento, ya había hecho salir huyendo (más o menos disimuladamente) a una manada de pequeños estudiantes de primero, varios más de tercero, quinto e incluso a dos muchachos de séptimo curso más fornidos que Crabbe y Goyle.

Y aún así, no conseguía reunir la energía suficiente para salir de las mazmorras, subir unas escaleras y entrar en cierta oficina...

Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar, tampoco podía concentrarse en sus pociones ni en planear sus clases; ni siquiera podía corregir la pila de ensayos que le esperaban sobre su escritorio.

Tenía que hacer aquella pregunta que lo torturaba, pero- pero- _¡no podía! _Sus entrañas hervían como una poción que estaba en su punto; el calor era tan insoportable que le llegaba al cerebro.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Un par de Slytherins que venían caminando cautelosamente detrás suyo saltaron del susto, y apenas lograron recobrar su compostura para pasar al lado del profesor sin hacer ruido y apresuradamente. Severus los ignoró por completo: estaba muy ocupado respirando hondo y recomponiéndose.

"Lo que necesito- pensó- es una copa. O dos."

Las imágenes en su mente salían a borbotones; las palabras dichas y no dichas se quedaban suspendidas en medio de su conciencia unos segundos antes de esfumarse para aparecer de nuevo, más brillantes que nunca.

"Que sean tres."

XXX

Al mismo tiempo, Remus Lupin está sentado en su silla, inclinado sobre un libro sobre Criaturas Oscuras, leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

Sube la vista, se toca los ojos, suspira, vuelve a leer.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sigue leyendo la misma línea. Se levanta y prepara un té, al tiempo que se masajea las sienes. Dos cucharadas de azúcar, un chorrito de leche, la dulce bebida le quema los labios pero no importa, no importa.

Pero si no le importa, ¿por qué no puede concentrarse?

Necesita una respuesta. Pero dentro de sí mismo sólo encuentra más interrogantes, un coro de dudas, una canción de desconfianzas.

"Tal vez- piensa, cuando se lleva la taza a la boca sólo para descubrir que está vacía- he estado solo demasiado tiempo." Mirando la tetera, que es azul gastado, antes era muy bonita, cuando me la regaló James por Navidad, Remus decide que tal vez haga falta algo más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte, si puede ser.

XXX

¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿No tiene algo más fuerte...? Sí, un whisky de fuego estaría bien... gracias. ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente bien, no se preocupe... sólo necesito un respiro...

¿Puede servirme otra copa? ... Gracias. ¿Cómo dice? ...más o menos, pero no me quejo. Por una vez que consigo un trabajo decente... pero no, no me parece demasiado trabajo, siempre había querido ser profesor...

¿Otra copa, por favor? Así está mejor, mejor... ¿sabe? Hacía tiempo que no venía a "Las Tres Escobas", me hacía falta... recuerdo... ¿recuerda usted también? ¿Cuándo venía con mis amigos? ...sí, sí, qué tiempos aquellos.

Me vendría bien otro poquito... así. ¿Cómo le va el negocio? ... cierto, supongo que con tanto dementor rondado por la ciudad... sí, sí... casi siempre se cura con un poco de chocolate, sólo eso. ¿No lo sabía? Pues funciona de maravilla, últimamente llevo siempre una barra encima, por si acaso... sí... de nada, mujer.

¿Me sirve otra, por favor? No suelo tomar tanto, no. Últimamente ando cansado por la vida... ¿problemas de qué? Mm-no, esposa todavía no... digamos que, que no soy hombre de matrimonio... ¿solterón? algo así... Aunque... bueno, no se lo diga usted a nadie, pero creo que hay alguien, alguien que no está mal. Pero. No sé.

¿Le importaría servirme otra copa? ¿Cómo que no, cuántas llevo ya? ...por una más... muy agradecido. Pues, le decía. Hay alguien. ¿Usted se casó hace tiempo, verdad? Ah, sí, recuerdo, sí, sí, fuimos a la boda... bueno, con esa persona, lo que pasa, no es muy agradable. Estoy, ¿cómo se dice?... ah, sí, confundido. Un poco, sí. No estoy seguro si fiarme de lo que me dice, tampoco sé qué es lo que quiero de e-esa persona. Además, quiere que lo nuestro sea un secreto, y bueno. Oh, pero si se lo estoy contando a usted. Qué mal. Bueno, sí, ya sé que es usted muy discreta, Rosmerta. Sólo le pido...

...otra más. La última. Y me marcho, prometido. No, no, ya sé que no molesto, pero vea... muchas gracias. ¿Me da rabia, sabe? Me da rabia estar metido con esta persona, ¿por qué él? ¿precisamente _él_? siempre me está insultando, y además yo... estaba hace tiempo con otro-otra persona, y... así es, olvidar es difícil... ¿puede repetir? Ah. Sí, lo soy. ¿No le importa? ... Menos mal. Usted no sabe cuánto discrimina la gente hoy en día, cómo te tratan como basura sólo por ser lo que eres... ¡exacto! Sé que comprendería usted. Es una buena mujer, sí... vaya, si me lo he acabado todo.

¿Podría...? ¿no? Ya no más, sí, sí, lleva razón... pues me dice lo que le debo y me marcho de aquí... ¿cómo dice? ¿eh? ¿el hombre de la esquina, qué pasa con...? Ah. Eh. Hola, Severus.

XXX

Ninguno recordaba con claridad cómo encontraron el camino de vuelta al colegio. Había llovido hace unas horas, no mucho, pero el camino estaba lodoso y se les resbalaban los pies al subir la cuesta. Andaban con lentitud y en silencio, concentrados en mantener el equilibrio. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de los terrenos, ya era de noche y las enormes puertas de hierro del castillo estaban firmemente cerradas.

-¿Son las diez, ya?- Remus hizo un esfuerzo por no arrastrar demasiado las palabras.

-Pasadas, Lupin. Faltan- Snape miró su reloj- quince minutos para las once.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí.

-Vaya. Ahora tendremos que... ¿qué?

-Llamar a la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Ninguno tenía ganas de llamar a la puerta y que Filch los viese en aquel estado: ¿qué dirían los demás profesores? Remus se puso al lado del camino y se reclinó sobre un árbol, con la cara hacia arriba.

-¿Lupin? ¿Qué haces?

Tardó varios segundos en contestar-: Esperaré aquí un rato, a ver si se me pasa...

Severus caminó hasta llegar a su lado. En el cielo oscuro no se veía ninguna estrella, y al poco rato comenzó a lloviznar suavemente. Ni los alfileres de agua helada que se estrellaban contra su rostro podían aclarar su mente, que parecía hervir con un solo deseo.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba pálido por el frío, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por los efectos de todo lo que había tomado. En la penumbra, sus labios parecían negros.

Tal vez fuesen tantos días sin su compañía, con el deseo carcomiéndole por dentro, tal vez lo hiciera a propósito, para provocarle. Tal vez sólo estaba borracho; el caso es que Severus se acercó a Lupin con un solo movimiento, y lo besó en los labios antes de que el otro hombre pudiese reaccionar.

Remus se quedó inmóvil. Severus le siguió besando con insistencia, juntando sus caderas, rodeándole con los brazos, presionando su entrepierna dura contra Remus, buscando alguna respuesta-

En ese momento Severus sintió un dolor agudo en la mandíbula, y la tierra lodosa dio un salto y le golpeó en los hombros, la cara, el pecho, le cortó la respiración. Estupefacto, se quedó varios segundos mirando el marrón oscuro de un charco fangoso, manchado aquí y allá con puntitos escarlata... Entonces, lentamente, levantó la vista.

Sobre él, Remus lo miraba pálido, tembloroso, apuntándole al rostro con la varita. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un lobo hambriento en el bosque, momentos antes de caer sobre ti y desgarrarte la tierna carne del cuello.

-¡Lupin!

-No me toques. No te he dado permiso.

Severus nunca hubiera sospechado que Lupin pudiera hablar con esa voz tan fría.

-¿Por qué?

Finalmente escapó de sus labios aquella pregunta. No habría soportado un minuto más con aquella duda dentro de sí; sentía la irreprimible necesidad de sacársela de encima, desnudarla frente a los ojos de Lupin.

La respuesta: el silbido del viento entre las hojas del árbol que los cubría, el repiqueteo de las gotas –cada vez más intenso- sobre los charcos ya formados en el camino, el silencio sepulcral de todo lo demás.

-¿Lupin? ¿Lupin?

No sin vacilar un momento, el hombre lobo bajó la varita, mirando absorto las hojas grises del árbol. Por la cara le resbalaban las gotas de lluvia. Si Severus no supiera mejor, habría dicho que parecían lágrimas.

-Déjalo- susurró con la voz ronca.

La suave llovizna se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta. Gotas de agua del tamaño de ojos de sapo azotaban las copas de los árboles, explotaban en los charcos lodosos y les golpeaban el rostro, los hombros, los enfriaban hasta la médula de los huesos.

Lupin, con el cabello y la túnica empapados, estaba temblando. Severus sentía el agua helada correrle por la espalda y las mejillas ahuecadas. De un movimiento tan brusco que sobresaltó a su acompañante, Lupin se acercó a la entrada y llamó a la puerta, empujando el ojo que le sobresalía a un horrendo grabado de una cara que decoraba el pilar izquierdo de la verja.

Severus se tocó la boca, aprovechando que Lupin estaba de espaldas. Tenía varios dientes flojos y le salía sangre. El frío del chaparrón que le caía encima le despejaba la cabeza, pero no hacía nada para detener la repentina tentación de devolverle el puñetazo al muy hijo de-

"Un día de éstos- decidió- lo haré pagar por triplicado." El maldito licántropo se arrepentiría, sí señor.

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo oscuro a lo lejos; Severus sintió retumbar el trueno en sus huesos. Se acercó a Lupin, que esperaba inmóvil junto a la entrada de Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes qué, licántropo? No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero si el sexo no te satisface...

Lupin no contestó. Seguía sin moverse, dándole la espalda al profesor de pociones. Severus sintió cómo se le retorcían los dedos en movimientos bruscos, como si estuvieran muriéndose de ganas de cerrarse en torno a aquel cuello fresco...

-Sé que estás tramando algo- le dijo.

-Se que eres tu quien deja entrar al fugitivo a Hogwarts.

-¿Acaso también quieres matar a Potter?

-Eres una amenaza, Lupin.

-Si por mi fuera, te quedarías ahora mismo de patitas en la calle.

No hubo respuesta.

-Lupin- dijo con voz tan débil que parecía un suspiro.

De pronto, escucho su voz-: Buenas noches, Argus. Vaya tormenta que tenemos encima, ¿verdad? - saludo amablemente- ¿nos abres la puerta, por favor? Me temo que nos hemos tardado un poco mas de la cuenta en Hogsmeade. Oh no, solo acompañaba al profesor Snape a comprar unos ingredientes para pociones. Gracias.

Entraron silenciosamente en el castillo. Lupin ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches.

XXXXXXXXX

**Notas de la autora**: Este capítulo estuvo a punto de ser el último de este fanfic. La verdad es que ya no quería seguir escribiéndolo, porque se me hizo demasiado cliché, soso e incoherente. Pero entonces empecé a arreglar una cosita de aquí, a borrar partes que me disgustaban, y al final logré añadir unas cuantas palabras para terminar el condenado capítulo.

La pregunta que te estás haciendo ahora mismo es, ¿lo seguiré escribiendo?

En realidad, yo no tendría muchas esperanzas. Pero ya sólo me faltan dos capítulos. No quiero prometer nada ya, pero igual si un día estoy inspirada me pongo a escribir el final. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo hay otras cosas que quiero escribir, entre ellas una especie de "secuela" o "reescritura" de _Luna Llena_, que con suerte se acercará más a lo que quería hacer con Lupin y Snape.

En fin, ya veremos.

**P. D.** Antes de empezar a afilar los cuchillos para matarme, recomendaría que más bien pensaras qué te desagrada del fanfic, en términos de caracterización, narración, estilo, etc.; qué cosas no funcionan, qué cosas deberían omitirse y qué debería agregarse. Si el fanfic es una mierda, es culpa mía, pero tú me puedes ayudar a mejorar. Una larga y detallada crítica constructiva me animará más a seguir escribiendo que un "me encanta tu fanfic, sigue escribiendo si no me corto las venas" o un "te odio porque has tenido que dejarlo te matar".


End file.
